To Aru Majutsu No Index A Different Story (NombreTemporal)
by kurosaki light
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si durante su pelea contra kanzaki hubiera ocurrido un accidente que le pertimio a touma controlar el imagine breaker no solo en su mano derecha si no tambien en la izquierda. (Creo que por fin me salio bien un resumen)
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Bueno antes que nada hola de nuevo quizás algunos me conozcan de mi otro fanfic de high school dxd naruto el cual esta siendo creado asi que si va haber continuación lo otro que quería decirles a los que me conocen es que…

Gintoki: ¿Qué mierda es está?

Yo: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Gintoki: Solo vine a ver como fracasa tu fanfic y burlarme de ti hasta que te pongas a llorar

Yo: No me pondría a llorar por algo como eso ¬¬

Gintoki: Si lloraste solo por el final de tales of xillia porque no llorarías por esto

Yo: No me molestare en darle explicación alguna a alguien como tu

Gintoki: Ok ok lo que digas llorica solo empecemos con esto-Miro a un lado y susurro-Sigo pensando que esto no tiene futuro

Yo: Eh ¿Dijiste algo?

Gintoki: Si que esta mierda no tiene fu,,,

Yo: Comencemos con el prologo

Gintoki: Dejame terminar de ha…

To aru majutsu no index le pertenece a kazuma kamachi-sensei no a mi

 **PROLOGO**

"¡¿Por qué la lastimaste?!"Pregunto/exclamo un chico de cabello negro de punta con ojos azules mirando a una mujer de pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo quien sostenia una gran espada

"Lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, no me hagas decir mi nombre mágico" Con una fría mirada le dijo al adolescente frente a ella

"¡Entonces dilo que esperas!"

"Lo repetiré de nue…" Antes de que la mujer pueda volver hablar el chico la interrumpio

"Que lo digas" La miro desafiante mientras daba un paso a ella

"No quise decirlo pero no me dejas opción" La mujer desenfundo la espada que estaba sosteniendo "Salvare000" Y entonces desaparecio de la vista del joven

"Eso no funcionara" El chico se agacho esquivando la espada que casi lo corta por la mitad

( _Este chico se agacho antes de que atacara!)_

Penso sorprendida pero no lo demostró

"Te lo dije" El chico salto esquivando el intento de barrido de la joven mujer "¡Salvare a index incluso si tengo que pelear contra un santo como tu!"

" **Nanasen** " El chico estiro su brazo derecho para bloquear ese ataque pero al ultimo momento lo retiro y salto hacia atrás

"Eso estuvo cerca" Suspiro aliviado "Nunca pensé que un santo como tu utilizara algo como unos cables para pelear" Vio como su brazo derecho sangraba y tenia unos cortes

"Que sea una santa no quiere decir que sea invencible" Desaparecio de nuevo y le metio una patada en el estomago al chico sacándole el aire "Ademas…" Intento herir al chico pero este rodo a un lado y en el proceso le patio la pierna izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

"¿Por qué no quieres matarme?" Pregunto alejándose de la santa sin darse cuenta que detrás de el estaban unos papeles pegados en el piso con unos símbolos extraños " ¿Es por lo que dije antes? ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJAME INTENTARLO!" Se paro encima de unos de esos pequeños papeles pegados en el suelo "Si sigues creyendo que la única manera de salvar a index es borrando sus recuerdos…" Los papeles empezaron a brillar con intensidad "Entonces yo destruiré esa ilusión tuya!" Golpeo el suelo con su mano derecha y se escucho un sonido como si cristales se rompieran en pedazos y salio corriendo hacia la mujer intentando esquivar todos los cables pero fallando al hacerlo ya que varios cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo, pero aun asi el joven chico no se detuvo y corrió lo mas rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitieron hasta llegar frente a la mujer y alzar su mano izquierda para detener una patada…

Grave error

Ya que al hacerlo vio como su brazo fue separado de su cuerpo y empezó a derramar mucha sangre y cayo al piso ante la mirada de horror de la mujer

"Y-yo n-no quise…" Ella apenas podía hablar

Ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie

Ella apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos

En su mente se pregunto ¿Que había hecho?, ¿Porque lo hizo?, Por qué pensó que un simple estudiante de preparatoria podía bloquear unos de sus golpes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como el aire alrededor de ella se volvió siniestro, Se volvió pesado e inconscientemente miro al chico tirado en el suelo que ahora estaba levantado y su pelo le tapaba los ojos

"Ja… ja… KU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Empezo a reírse como psicópata y la sangre que salía descontroladamente de donde había estado su brazo izquierdo había parado de salir "Oe Perra de la iglesia" Empezo a caminar hacia ella "Veamos como enfrentas a esto" Alzo su mirada asustando a la mujer "Kanzaki Kaori te llamabas no" Mas que una pregunta, lo afirmo "Yo kamijou Touma" Se detuvo y miro directamente a kanzaki "Lo recordare…"

Entonces ella lo vio, La cabeza de un dragon salio de donde se suponía que iba su brazo izquierdo y el dragon empezó a estirarse hasta ella pero…

"¡NO!" Grito el chico y con su mano derecha golpeo la cabeza del dragon y se escucho como si varios cristales se partieran solo que en vez de que la cabeza del dragon desapareciera, esta solo volteo a mirar al chico y unos segundo despues…

" **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"** Solto un rugido que rompio todas las ventanas y objetos hechos de vidrio a su alrededor mientras miraba al cielo como si lo maldijera y regreso dentro del chico que cayó al suelo con su brazo izquierdo unido a el como si nunca hubiera sido arrancado

"¿Q-que fue eso?"

Aunque sabia que nadie le iba responder debido a que los 2 eran las únicas personas ahí, no pudo evitar preguntarlo

"No les dare a index" Escucho la santa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás "Yo no les dare a index" Vio la cara del chico y se sorprendio de ver que estaba sangrando de los labios, pero no era porque estaba sangrando si no la razón por la que sangraba

"Apenas y puedes mantenerte consciente mientras te muerdes los labios ¿Porque insistes en salvar a alguien que conociste hace poco?" Kanzaki ya no podía aguantar más ella simplemente no lo entendia y eso la frustraba mucho

"Acaso necesito una razón para salvar a alguien" Y kamijou touma no pudo más, cayo inconsciente dejando a una kanzaki kaori sorprendida y ahora arrodilla delante de su cuerpo inconsciente…

Claro que él no tenia manera de saberlo

"3 días" Susurro la mujer mientras escribia en un papel que había sacado de su pantalón "Te dare ese tiempo asi que…" Guardo el papel en uno de los bolsillos del chico "Salva a index por favor" Se paro y miro a touma una vez más y simplemente desaparecio

 **Días Después**

El sol se escondia de ciudad academia, las calles se estaban empezando a quedar solas debido a que hubo un reporte de un atentado terrorista pero eso no lo creyo nadie, despues de todo eso era ciudad academia la ciudad mas avanzada en tecnología de todo el mundo y por lo tanto una de las mas "Seguras" según el director de dicha ciudad

Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa a nosotros

La historia esta centrada en cierto chico de cabello negro de punta que utiliza mucho su mano derecha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¬u¬ (Lo siento mucha seriedad para mi no pude evitarlo xD pero bueno volvamos a la historia)

Nuestro protagonista de cabello de punta estaba recostado sobre una cama durmiendo tranquilamente pero empezó a retorcerse y tenia una expresión de terror en el rostro y siguió asi unos minutos mas hastas que abrió los ojos

"Ni siquiera despues de casi haber muerto puedo dormir en paz…" Se sento en la cama ignorando lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo

"Tengo que buscar a index" Se levanto lentamente sin prestrarle atención a las vendas que se estaban cayendo "Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente" Agarro su celular y vio la hora "Solo 12 horas eh…" Ahora miro el dia en el que estaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido "¡Ya pasaron de 3 días!" Exclamo con desesperación "¿Ya se habran llevado a indeX?" Se pregunto poniéndose una camisa blanca metiendo la mano al bolsillo de esta al notar que había algo dentro "3 Días hasta que vayamos por index es todo el tiempo que te puedo dar" Leyó en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el papel "Mierda ya pasaron 3 dias tengo que buscar a index" Intento correr pero al hacerlo cayo de cara contra el suelo "Ouch" Gimio de dolor agarrándose la nariz "Porque me ca…" Antes de que pueda completar la oración escucho rugir a su estomagó "Je je Despues de todo han sido 3 dias desde que comi algo" Se paro y fue a la cocina.

Cuando llego a la cocina noto que alguien estaba ahí y por lo que pudo escuchar era una chica que se encontraba tarareando mientras preparaba onigiris "K-ka-¡¿Kanzaki?!" Ahora si que estaba confundido que hacia la chica que casi lo mata hace 3 dias ahí "¿Eh?" Ella dejo caer al suelo el onigiri que sostenia en sus manos "K-ka-KAMIJOU TOUMA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?" Pregunto señalándolo

"ESO LO DEBERIA DE PREGUNTAR YO" Respondio touma acercandose a kanzaki mientras agarraba un onigiri "¿QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE KOMOE-SENSEI?" Ahora fue el turno de kamijou para preguntarle "Y-yo solo quería disculparme por lo de ese dia" Cada vez que iba pronunciando una palabra su tono de voz iba bajando "PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE…" Levanto su mano izquierda y ella cerro los ojos pensando que la iba a golpear, aunque claro ella podía solo esquivarlo y contraatacar pero no iba hacerlo, Kanzaki iba a recibir el puñetazo de Touma sin responderle o decir algo "Estos onigiris están deliciosos"

"¿Ah?..."

"Como lo escuchas" Touma sonrio agarrando otro onigiri y llevárselo a la boca "Estan deliciosos" Le dio una mordida a la bola de arroz mientras sonria "¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto al notar la mirada confundida de kanzaki

"E-es s-solo que esos onigiris eran para index" Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

"Pues ahora son mios" La sonrisa de touma crecio mas mientras se comia otro onigiri "Por cierto" Tomo agua de un vaso que estaba al lado de él "Ya pasaron 3 dias ¿Qué piensan hacer?" Se puso serio y miro fijamente a kanzaki

"¿Cómo que que haremos? Te lo dije ante ayer, stiyl y yo nos vamos de regreso a Inglaterra y tu te quedaras cuidando a index" Respondio kanzaki confundida "¿Y a que te refieres con 3 dias? Han pasado 6 dias desde que peleamos nosotro dias desde que salvaste a index"

"¿De que estas hablando? No recuerdo nada de haberla salvado" Dijo touma exaltado

"Parece que si te afecto…" Murmuro kanzaki "¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

"Que tiene que ver mi cumpleaños con lo que estamos hablan…"

"Solo responde" Lo miro seriamente haciéndole sentir un escalosfrios y asentir inmediatamente

"Mi cumpleaños es el…" Paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba "¿Porque no se cuando cumplo años?" Le pregunto a kanzaki "Dime en donde estas" Pidio kanzaki acercandose a touma el cual se agarro la cabeza

"Estamos en la casa de komoe-sensei" Esa respuesta alivio a kanzaki "Pero… ¿Quién es komoe-sensei?"

Esto si que era grave, al parecer Kamijou Touma había perdido parte de sus recuerdos

"Kamijou Touma" Lo llamo kanzaki haciendo que la mirara "Dime todo lo que recuerdas"

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Kanzakise **encontraba sentada frente de touma el cual tenia la mirada baja**

"Ka-kanzaki" Llamo el adolescente

"Dime"

"Confio en ti para que guardes el secreto…"

"De-de acuerdo"

"Esto solo es temporal asi que no quiero que se preocupen por mi" Se levanto de la silla "Ahora tengo que arreglar mi teléfono" Paso a un lado de kanzaki "Gracias" Y entonces salio de la cocina y fue al cuarto donde se había despertado

"Entonces solo recuerda algunas cosas de su infancia y uno que otros sucesos eh…" Susurro kanzaki apretando sus puños con fuerza

"Kanzaki es hora de irnos" La nombrada volteo a ver a un hombre de pelo rojo quien estaba acompañado de una pequeña monja de pelo plateado y una niña de pelo rosado

"Esta bien stiyl" Se levanto de donde estaba y tomo su espada que estaba recostada sobre la pared "Kamijou Touma despertó hace un momento esta en la habitación" Sin mirar a los presentes que estaban ahí, kanzaki salio de la casa con stiyl siguiéndola no sin antes que este le entregue un sobre a la pequeña monja

"Entregaselo al idiota ese" Prendio un cigarro y empezó a fumar para disgusto de la niña de pelo rosado "Nos vemos" Salio de la casa dejando a las 2 féminas solas

"Yo también me tengo que ir sensei" Las 2 chicas voltearon al escuchar una voz familiar "Index quédate aquí hasta mañana tengo que resolver algunos asuntos hoy" Dijo touma poniéndose su chaqueta y salio de la casa sin esperar respuesta alguna

"Ese touma ya vera cuando regrese" Dijo index molesta cruzando de brazos

"Vamos vamos index-chan él siempre ha sido de esa manera" Trato de calmar a la monja "Mejor vamos a comer" Y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro mágico, index se había puesto feliz olvidando su enojo con touma por completo

 **CON TOUMA**

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba caminando cerca de un solitario puente, bueno no tan solitario ya que en medio del puente se encontraba una persona parada mirando hacia donde estaba touma

"Veo que cumples tus promesas" La misteriosa persona empezó a hablar al ver como kamijou se acercaba "Y gracias a eso moriras" Puso una sonrisa psicópata

"Prometi salvarte ¿Verdad?" Miro fijamente a la persona delante de él "Asi que empecemos esto…" Rodo a un lado esquivando un rayo de color azul "Es de mala educación interrumpir a la persona que te está hablando mugino" Dijo touma levantándose y quitándose las vendas que tenia en sus brazos

"Solo cállate y pelea kamijou touma" La sonrisa de la mujer crecio más mientras le disparaba 4 rayos simultáneamente al chico quien sonrio y corrió hacia ella

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO BITCHES**

Yo: Antes que vuelva gintoki dire lo siguiente:

Ufff la verdad este fanfic no lo tenia en mente pero despues que volvi a ver TAMNI y me empezaron a aparecer ideas en la cabeza como ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? O ¿Por qué esto y no lo otro? Y cosas asi a parte que TAMNI es mi serie favorita desde que empece a verla para despues leerme las novelas y llegar al NT 10 solo para quedar como OH POR DIOS QUE EPICO y llorar al final de esta (los que la leyeron sabran porque) y si llore soy muy sentimental TwT

Como siempre sera harem ya que me gustan los harems y habrá muchos cambios como pudieron notar en este prologo y sin mas que decir me despido

PD: La razón por la que no eh podido actualizar es porque había empezado a trabajar pero lo deje despues ya que interferia con la escuela, La otra razón la acabo de mencionar la escuela, Otra razón es porque tuve un trauma despues de un desagradable suceso que aunque no lo eh superado por completo ya no me afecta como antes y la ultima razón es porque tenia el grandioso y queridísimo bloqueo de escritor, si lo se genial ¿No?

PD2: Los otros fanfics que mencione antes en high school dxd naruto ya están siendo escritos ya que por fin termine la escuelaaaaaaa "Un grupo de personas aplauden mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos" Lo se lo se cálmense no es necesario "Todos se calman" Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste y dejen reviews con sus opiniones ya sea mala o buena se acepta de todo n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola tiempo sin leernos… no dire nada… solo lean…

 **Jstapia:** Que bueno que te haya gustado n_n y con lo de actualizar pronto lo veo difícil xD

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** jajaja ya sabes le cortan los brazos porque los usa mucho xD kanzaki e index bueno no sabras nada de kanzaki hasta el arco del angel fall e index bueno ella es la heroína principal de TAMNI o eso nos quieren hacer parecer xD con lo de high school dxd naruto bueno al final de este capitulo pondré lo que pasara con ese fanfic.

 **Guest:** Mmm… al principio no sabia que era omnilock pero investigue y por un momente pensé en darle ese poder pero mejor, aun asi gracias por la sugerencia.

To aru majutsu no index pertenece a kamachi-sensei no a mi (Si fuera mio no tendrían novela hasta despues de 2 años :v)

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era de noche en ciudad academia por lo tanto había muy pocas personas caminando por las calles, La mayoría de las personas que aún se encontraban caminando por dichas calles no destacaban mucho a excepción de un chico de pelo blanco que estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo seguido de un grupo de personas detrás de él.

"Esto es muy aburrido" Murmuro el peli blanco a la vez que un rayo de energia verde era disparado hacia el "Se ve que nunca aprenden malditas basuras" El chico solo siguió caminando ignorando como el rayo de energia impactaba en el por la espalda "Un grupo de nivel 3 ¿Eh?" El rayo de repente crecio el doble de su tamaño y salio disparado con mas potencia hacia el grupo que estaba detrás del peliblanco que ahora estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña "Alegrense hoy estoy de buen humor asi que no los matare" Entonces el rayo impactó contra los nivel 3 dejandolos heridos y tirados en el suelo.

"¿Hm? Parece que está pasando algo interesante por allá" Dijo mirando cierto puente donde se encontraba cierto chico de pelo negro luchando con la nivel 5 numero 4 " _Ire a ver ya que no tengo nada que hacer"._

 **EN EL PUENTE**

"Solo cállate y pelea kamijou touma" Dijo una mujer con una sonrisa psicópata mientras le disparaba 4 rayos simultáneamente al chico que estaba frente a ella

"Sinceramente…" El nombrado kamijou touma sonrio "Nunca eh estado tan emocionado por una pelea. ¡Mugino!" Corrio hacia ella esquivando 3 de los 4 rayos de la chica rodando hacia un lado e impulsándose con su pie derecho dio un salto en lateral esquivando otro rayo que provino de ella "¡Eso no pasara!" Exclamo la 4ta nivel 5 dando unos pasos atrás al ver a touma acercandose a ella "¡Demasiado tarde!" el chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la mujer y llevo su brazo derecho hacia atrás formando un puño con su mano listo para golpear a la chica

"Caiste"

"¿Uh?" touma al ver la sonrisa de la mujer sintió unos escalosfrios y se lanzó al suelo justamente cuando uno de esos rayos paso por encima de el

"Oh. Eso es a lo que yo llamo instinto" Dijo mugino sosteniendo una especie de… ¿tarjeta? En una de sus manos

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Kamijou Touma se levanto desconcertado al ver que mugino seguia delante de él pero el rayo provino desde su lado izquierdo

"Descubrelo por ti mismo" Lanzo la tarjeta delante de ella que quedó levitando y dijo "Veamos como te las arreglas con esto" Disparo un rayo dándole a la tarjeta y de la nada se dividio en muchos tomando por sorpresa a touma, que al estar delante de ella no tenia muchas opciones e intentar usar su mano derecha no era una de esas asi que no tuvo mas opción que correr con todas sus fuerzas a un lado del puente y lanzarse rodando cuesta abajo por una pequeña colina

"¡No escaparas tan fácil kamijou touma!" exclamo mugino siguiendo al chico saltando por el puente disparándole mientras se deslizaba por la pequeña colina pero fue sorpresa para ella que los rayos de luz pasaran a los lados de touma que se encontraba ya de pie y se dirigía hacia ella cargando su puño izquierdo "¡Espero que estes lista para esto!" y touma lanzo su puño para darle en la cara a mugino quien reacciono moviendo su cabeza a un lado esquivando el puñetazo a tiempo pero aun asi choco contra él y los 2 rodaron hasta llegar a la orilla del rio

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo aliviado sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba

"Muevete…"

"¿Eh?" al escuchar un pequeño susurro el chico miro debajo de él y vio que sus manos estaban agarrando los pechos de mugino la cual tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza o quizás ira… Touma supuso que los 2

"¡Muevete!" Intento golpear al chico pero solo le agarro los brazos y los apreso contra el suelo "¡Sueltame!"

"Si lo hago prometes…."

"¡Te matare apenas me sueltes!" Exclamo aun más enojada

"¡Entonces no te soltare!"

"¡QUE ME SUELTES TE ESTOY DICIENDO!"

"¡SOLO SI PROMETES QUE ESTE ESTUPIDO KAMIJOU-SAN SIGA VIVIENDO LO HARE!"

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE MATARE SI ME SUELTAS!"

"¡PUES ESTA BIEN TE SOLTARE!"

"¿Qué?" desconcertada, mugino pregunto

"¿No quieres que lo haga?"

"Si" respondio la chica y touma la solto parándose rápido y alejándose un poco

"Si eso es todo yo me vo…" El chico dejo de hablar al ver como un rayo de luz paso por un lado de su cabeza

"Tu no te vas hasta que yo lo diga" amenzo la nivel 5 #4 al pobre nivel 0 "¿Qué nivel eres? Y ¿Qué demonios es tu habilidad? No pude utilizar la mia cuando estábamos en el suelo" Le pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente

"Eh pues ya te lo dije antes ¿No? soy un nivel…" Fue interrumpido por otro rayo de luz solo que esta vez lo detuvo con su mano derecha

"Es imposible que un nivel 0 pueda detener un ataque de un nivel 5 asi que no me vengas con esa mierda"

"Es la verdad no te estoy mintiendo soy un nivel 0 solo que naci con una habilidad llamada imagine breaker la cual puede bloquear cualquier poder sobre natural" explico nervioso esperando a que mugino le creyera

"Justo cuando no crei que puedes ser mas interesante me vienes con esta sorpresa" dijo mugino sonriendo

"¿Seguiremos peleando?" pregunto touma poniéndose en guardia

"Pues claro, eso de antes no puede ser llamada una pelea" respondio disparando un rayo de luz que touma bloqueo con su mano derecha y corrió hasta mugino para intentar golpearla pero ella esquivo su golpe moviéndose a un lado y a pesar de estar tan cerca lo ataco con uno de sus rayos y esta vez el chico no podía bloquear a tiempo asi que se agacho y barrio las piernas de mugino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio alterando asi la puntería de esta y el rayo salio disparado hacia arriba pero aun asi la chica quedo en pie

"Te estas limitando" dijo touma parándose solo para ser golpeado por mugino en el estomago "¿A que te refieres idiota?" pregunto la hermosa chica golpeándolo esta vez en la cara tirándolo unos 2 metros lejos de ella

"Ese ultimó rayo fue más grande y más poderoso que los anteriores, a parte que te tomas tu tiempo para dispararlos" Poco a poco touma se fue levantando y se sostuvo en sus rodillas "Parece ser que necesitas calcular tu poder para poder disparar uno de esos rayos y que si cometes un mal calculó te saldrás de control, en pocas palabras tu poder es inestable"

"Felicitaciones descubriste las desventajas de mi poder" dijo con sarcasmo mugino "¿Y que si me limito? Igual puedo vencerte"

"Quizás… pero debo ganar esta pelea como sea" entonces mugino supo que se acabaron las conversaciones y ataco a touma con un rayo más grande y más fuerte que el anterior

"AHHH" touma solo corrió de frente al ataque de mugino y lo golpeo haciendo que desapareciera despues de unos segundos " _¿Qué fue eso? Senti como si hubiera golpeado una roca"_ pensó adolorido el portador del imagine breaker pero dejo de lado el dolor en su mano y se propuso a atacar a mugino

"Hey ustedes 2 ¿Qué creen que hacen peleando y más a estas horas?" una voz de una mujer de pelo azul les llamo la atencion

"Mierda anti-skill" maldijo la chica al notar el uniforme de la mujer y vio a touma acercársele "Vete de aquí mugino yo me encargo de esto"

"¿Eh?" no pudo evitar sorprenderse y extrañarse, el chico al cual había intentado matar hace unos momentos la ¿Estaba ayudando?

"Rapido no hay tiempo" la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos y ella solo apretó los dientes con rabia y se fue de ahí

"¡Hey tu detente!" exclamo la mujer lista para correr hacia ella pero kamijou se interpuso "Tu eres… ¿Uno de los alumnos de komoe verdad? ¿Por qué estabas luchando contra esa chica?"

"Yo-yomikawa-sensei que gusto verla" saludo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Respondeme ¿Qué hacias peleando contra una de los nivel 5?" Volvio a preguntar yomikawa agarrándole el hombro

" _Mierda se dio cuenta que era mugino… ¡Ya se!_ , Bueno lo que paso fue que estaba dirigiéndome a mi dormitorio cuando vi que unos chicos la estaban acosando y decidi ayudarla porque nivel 5 o no sigue siendo una chica aunque no sabia que ella era shizuri mugino… bueno despues de eso por accidente desate su furia porque cai encima de ella y sin querer toque algo que no debía" kamijou estaba sorprendido ni el mismo creía lo que dijo

"Ya veo… bueno ve a tu dormitorio mañana hablaremos en la escuela necesito preguntarte algunas cosas"

"Hasta mañana yomikawa-sensei" se despidió el chico dirigiéndose a su hogar

 **EN UN EDIFICIO CERCANO**

"¿Quién coño es ese chico?... No importa pero parece que consegui a alguien con quien matar el tiempo" dijo un cierto chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre "¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kamito? Bah no importa quizás lo busque despues" murmuro el gran accelerator Mientras se iba de ese lugar ( **Yo** : muy bien accelerator ya lo dije ahora suelta esa pistola y todos seremos buenos amigos ¿Si? **Accelerator** : y una mierda ¿Crees que me quedare callado mientras veo como me querias cambiar de generó? ¿Qué mierdas les pasa por la cabeza? Eso fue solo un estúpido tráiler para trolear a todos y darles una falsa esperanza de una 3ra temporada de TAMNI **Yo** : no tenias que ser tan malo…-Se va a un rincón a dibujar círculos en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva lo rodea **Touma:** Eh… chicos… no digan nada sobre la 3ra temporada recuerden que es un tabú y nos meteremos en problemas con n******a-san **Yo/Accelerator** : ¡Mierda! **Touma** : solo sigue escribiendo… **Yo** : ok.)

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Nuestro desafortunado protagonista se había levantado de buen humor esa mañana el cual desaparecio despues de ser mordido por una enojada index la cual le pedia el desayuno y touma no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo pero tenia una duda y estaba relacionada con la pequeña monja

¿Cuándo había entrado a su habitación? Era la pregunta que se hacia el chico

"Muy bien index solo le das aquí y aquí esperas 15 minutos y tu almuerzo estará calentado" Touma se encontraba explicándole a index como utilizar un microondas "Quizas llegue tarde hoy de la escuela, cualquier cosa llama a este numero" le entrego un papel y se dirigio a la puerta para poder irse

"Espera touma ¿Qué hare mientras no estes?" pregunto index haciendo suspirar al pobre chico

"Mira televisión ¿Los niños no hacen eso?" respondio volviendo a su cama para agarrar un control y prender la tv "Aquí se cambian los canales y aquí se sube el volumen" le hizo una demostración mientras apuntaba al televisor con el control "Hmp ¿Por quien me tomas? Yo se manejar un televisor solo vete yo me encargo de esto" index le arrebato el control de las manos y lo empujo hasta la puerta

"Muy bien index solo te dire que no salgas de aquí, si lo haces estare en graves problemas"

"No prometo nada touma" le respondio mirando la televisión, al parecer la televisión tenia cierto poder sobre los niños y kamijou se pregunto que si tocaba la tv con su mano derecha negaría alguna clase de poder…

" _No lo creo"_ pensó con diversión ante tan absurda idea "Bueno me voy y recuerda index no salgas… por favor…" le rogo mientras salía de su apartamento.

Kamijou Touma estaba ansioso, no recordaba casi nada de su vida y la mayoria de cosas que recordaba eran horribles, como su infancia, se preguntaba como es que seguia vivo despues de todo eso, también hubo un cierto incidente que al recordarlo deseaba haber perdido la memoria por completo o al menos olvidado ese incidente sin mencionar que ayer en la noche cuando se fue a dormir, ¡Soñó con una chica a la cual no había visto nunca en su vida! Y aun asi… aun asi sentía como su corazón se encogía debido al dolor… Kamijou Touma sentía que esos recuerdos eran de otra persona y no suyos

" _Pero quien era esa chica…"_ Por más que intentaba recordar no podía hacerlo _"Lo único que se me hace familiar es su ropa pero más nada…"_ y siguió intentando recordar al mas de ella hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a su escuela _"Me pregunto como serán mis compañeros, recuerdo a tsuchimikado y un poco de aogami… komoe-sensei era la loli de pelo rosado, pero ¿Cómo es que es tan pequeña? ¿Acaso ciudad academia descubrió como rejuvenecer a las personas?"_ Se pregunto al recordar a su profesora

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí" El chico escucho una voz a sus espaldas y volteo a ver "Hey miren es kamijou" Touma miro a otro chico que al parecer lo conocía "¿No estaba en el hospital?" Pregunto otro mirándolo desde atrás de un chico de pelo azul "¡Ja! ¡Aogami pagame!"

"Oh vamos tsuchimikado obviamente kamiyan estaba en el hospital asi que tú me deberías de pagar a mi" Aogami le contesto a tsuchimikado agarrándolo de la camisa "Aogami tiene razón tsuchimikado, no estuve en el hospital" Ante eso todos se giraron a mirar a touma sorprendidos "¿Qué?" Pregunto el portador del imagine breaker al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo

"¡JAJAJAJA PAGENME TODOS!" Touma miro a aogami que reia como un maniaco mientras escuchaba como todos maldecían en voz baja y uno que otro lo insultaba

"Tsk"

"Todo es culpa de kamijou"

"Joder con kamijou"

"Ojala lo hubieran hospitalizado"

"Espero que se encuentre con accelerator"

"Si tan solo lo hubiera empujado por las escaleras esa vez…"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Exclamó touma al escuchar lo ultimó y preguntándose si ellos de verdad eran sus compañeros de clase

"Lo que escuchas…"

"Kamijou touma ven conmigo" El desafortunado chico volteo para ver quien lo había llamado y se encontró con la misma mujer de ayer

"¿No me escuchaste?" Le pregunto la mujer de pelo azul mirándolo fijamente

"S-si yo-yomikawa-sensei" Respondio nervioso "Entonces vamos" dijo yomikawa dando media vuelta y entro a la escuela

"Ahora si que la hiciste kamiyan" dijo aogami mirándolo con lastima

"Aogami tiene razón kamiyan" tsuchimikado también lo veia de la misma manera "Nunca pensé que escogerías la ruta profesora-alumno y más con yomikawa-sensei como heroína" se burlo el rubio esquivando un golpe de touma

"Ustedes 2 me las van a pagar por lo del otro dia" dijo touma empezando a seguir a yomikawa "Eto… ¿A dónde nos dirigmos?" Pregunto tímidamente caminando detrás de la mujer

"Vamos a la sala de profesores" Respondio parando y darse la vuelta para mirarlo "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Lo miro poniéndolo más nervioso

"Eh… pues… ¿Se podría saber la razón?"

"Cuando lleguemos aya lo sabras ¿Algo más?"

"N-no"

"Bien sigamos entonces" y reanudaron su caminata con destino a la sala de profesores a la cual llegaron 2 minutos despues

"Pasa" Ordeno yomikawa y touma entro a dicha sala

"Kamijou-chan tienes muchas cosas que explicar" Touma vio a su pequeña maestra delante de él mirándolo con enojo "Eto… komoe-sensei ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Ella se refiere a porque estabas peleando con shizuri mugino ayer"

"Se lo dije ayer cai encima de ella y…" No pudo seguir hablando debido a que fue interrumpido por la mujer más alta

"No mientas, ayer solo te deje ir porque era tarde y tenia que resolver otros asuntos" dijo mirándolo fríamente "Y por si se te olvidó anti-skill tiene cámaras de seguridad por casi toda ciudad academia"

"….." Kamijou touma no pudo replicar ante eso

"Estamos esperando" esta vez fue komoe la que hablo

"De acuerdo les dire porque estaba peleando con ella" dijo suspirando con molestia "La semana ante pasada fui llevado por tsuchimikado y aogami a una tienda en el distrito 21, al parecer habían abierto un nuevo café y ellos querían ir a ver que tal era y como no querían ir ellos 2 solos me arrastraron también y no tuve mas opción que seguirlos, ahí me encontré con mugino y fue donde mi mala suerte hizo su aparición, alguien se tropezó conmigo y me hizo botar las 3 bebidas que tenia conmigo" Paro un momento para tomar un poco de aire y pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación "Las 3 bebidas le cayeron a mugino empapándola toda y tuve que salir corriendo de ese lugar para evitar pagar los daños ya que mugino me disparo con uno de sus rayos que por suerte esquive y solo destruyo una mesa" Se tomo otro momento para ver la reacción de las 2 mujeres frente a él "Despues de eso me empezó a perseguir y despues de un tiempo pare para enfrentarla y explicarle las cosas pero…" Touma dudo en si debería seguir contándoles o mentirles

"¿Pero?" Preguntaron las 2 curiosas por saber lo que paso despues, querían saber que hizo este nivel 0 contra una de los nivel 5

"Cuando intente hablar con ella, me empezó a atacar sin siquiera darme oportunidad de poder hablar" suspiro con cansancio al recordar ese dia "Debido a que estoy acostumbrado a que me ataquen, no recibi daño alguno y obviamente no pude hacerle nada" Ahora es cuando kamijou mintió "Pude escapar gracias a que ella se distrajo debido a que sonó su celular" Termino de contarles todo " _Quien diría que una de los nivel 5 seria tan rencorosa"_ Pensaron las 2 mujeres despues de escuchar el relato del chico

"Muy bien te creemos puedes irte" dijo la loli de pelo rosado y touma solo asintió feliz de poder irse de ese lugar

"Espera aun tienes que…" cuando yomikawa se dio cuenta, kamijou touma ya había desaparecido

"¿Pasa algo yomikawa-sensei?" Pregunto la pequeña mujer al lado de ella

"No es nada" respondio mientras se masajeaba la sien _"siento que ese chico me va a causar dolor de cabeza en el futuro"_ pensó sintiendo ya los efectos

 **CON TOUMA**

El pobre chico se sentía cansado a pesar de que recién había empezado el dia. Lo 1ro fue que se encontró con sus supuestos compañeros de clase que lo insultaron y maldijeron como si fuera el culpable de todo. Lo 2do que fue lo que lo sorprendio fue que había actuado con naturalidad a pesar de que a los únicos que recordaba era a tsuchimikado y aogami a y una cierta chica con una amplia frente unos pechos que rivalizaban con los de kanzaki y se preguntó cuáles eran más grande, ante eso touma sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Lo 3ro fue la charla con sus 2 profesoras de las cuales solo recordaba un poco a una debido a una broma de sus 2 amigos a los cuales agradecia y maldecia al mismo tiempo… una vez más kamijou touma sacudió la cabeza violentamente para borrar unas imágenes que solo un adulto está autorizado a ver, regresando a lo de antes touma solo suspiro, no le gustaba mentir sin importar que pero tuvo que hacerlo se lo había prometido a mugino… bueno ella quizás lo amenazó con matarlo para que no dijera nada pero aun asi él le dio su palabra y la cumpliría ya que no quería morir joven y menos si aun no conseguia una novia

"Fukouda" No pudo evitar decir al recordar por todo lo que había pasado a pesar de que era temprano aún _"Espero que no pase nada por hoy…"_ Y asi continuó su camino hacia el salón de clases sin saber que a partir de ese dia sus problemas iban a aumentar

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y eso es todo amigos siento la demora pero me tome unas laaaarrrrgas vagaciones pero estoy de vuelta aquí y aunque no lo crean este cap lo escribi en un dia, Ya ven si me lo propongo puedo hacerlo.

Con respecto al fanfic de high school DxD naruto les tengo una lamentable noticia… no habrá mas capítulos lo siento y eso es todo lo que dire

PD: Que es joda si lo continuare :v


	3. Chapter 3

Muchos creyeron que habia muerto

Muchos creyeron que tire todo a la mrd y me olvide de los fanfics

Pero no. Hoy hago mi regreso, apenado por no haber podido actualizar pero aun asi hago mi regreso triunfal.

Asi es señores estoy de vuelta despues de no se cuanto tiempo de ausencia.

 **Dark-feel:** Gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza con lode los diálogos pues no se ya vere que hare

 **Seikishi-Kenshi** : Amigo disculpa enserio no tengo palabras para decribir lo apenado que estoy por no haber podido actualizar durante mucho tiempo. Con lo de touma si se podría decir que es diferente al usual ya que este touma no perdió todos sus recuerdos si no una parte de ellos. Con lo que paso con mugino pues si quiere tenerla en su harem debe impresionarla xD. Pues obvio que touma le ganara a accelerator todos lo sabemos, a no ser… okno. Con yomikawa pues debe tener mas MILFS en su harem ¿No crees? xD y lo de la trolleada lo se soy muy cruel

 **Jstapia:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Si este fic es harem (Todos mis fanfics lo serán) y con lo de misaki pues lee este capitulo y lo veras por ti mismo.

 **Question:** Gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y a ti también te debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Con lo de correr, creeme touma lo sabe mejor que nadie xD.

 **Darkness** : Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Con lo de la MILF pues al principio no pensaba ponerla en el harem pero despues dije "Coño es touma si el quiere tenerla el puede tenerla" y fue asi como yomikawa estará en su harem xD.

To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece es propiedad de kamachi-sensei blablablabla

¡Vayamos con el capitulo!

 **CAPITULO 2**

"Fukouda" suspiro con cansancio kamijou touma saliendo de su escuela con su uniforme todo sucio.

El día de hoy le habían pasado cosas interesantes a nuestro joven héroe, desde la conversación que tuvo con sus 2 profesoras, hasta haber entrado por error al vestuario de mujeres la cual probablemente sería la razón de su estado actual.

"Al menos ya terminaron las clases y espero que no pase nada más" se dijo intentando ser optimista y no acabar en otro problema donde seguramente terminaría por arriesgar su vida, ya le bastaba con tener solo una parte de sus recuerdos los cuales no eran para nada agradables.

"Debo dejar de pensar en eso" se palmeo la cara con sus 2 manos intentando despejar su mente "Pero aún me pregunto quién es esa chica…" touma volvió a repetir lo de antes solo que más fuerte

*Paf*

De la nada touma fue golpeado desde su lado derecho tirándolo al piso

"…" levanto su mirada hacia la persona que lo había golpeado

"…" y la persona que lo había golpeado bajo su mirada para ver al sujeto que golpeo

"…/…" los 2 se siguieron mirando sin decir nada hasta que el nivel 0 se levantó e iba a sacudirse su uniforme hasta que recordó que ya había estado sucio así que solo tomo un poco de aire y…

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!"Grito kamijou enojado

"..."

"… ¿Hola?" agito su mano izquierda enfrente de la mirada de la chica desconocida "Esto es raro…" se acercó un poco más a la chica y se percató de que sus ojos no lo miraban a él ni a otro lugar era como si estuviera siendo controlada por alguien pero eso era imposib…

Kamijou touma paro su pensamiento y se abofeteo mentalmente ya que se había olvidado de que el lugar en donde estaba era ciudad academia donde habían muchas personas con diferentes tipos de habilidades

" _Solo para estar seguro probare con mi mano derecha"_ llevo dicha mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y el característico sonido de vidrios rompiéndose resonó por el área "Eso es… ¿Todo?" dijo sorprendido ya que no pasó nada malo ni apareció un enemigo de la nada para matarlo, dejo de pensar en eso ya que probablemente podría aparecer un enemigo de verdad así que levanto a la chica para llevarla al hospital solo para asegurarse de que no le haya pasado nada pero antes de irse no pudo evitar pensar que quizás su suerte estaba cambiando y llegaría sin heridas a su apartamento…

El pobre no tenía idea de cuánto se equivocaba.

 **En otro lugar**

En un laboratorio lejano del distrito 7, si es que todavía se le podía llamar laboratorio a ese montón de escombros entre los cuales se podían observar varios cuerpos ensangrentados regados por todo el lugar. Algunos de esos cuerpos les faltaban una que otras extremidades, otros estaban completos pero sus rostros se encontraban en un estado que solo se podría decir que un niño de 3 años les había borrado el rostro e intento dibujarles uno nuevo

"¡Kihara! ¡¿Me podrías explicar lo que paso en este maldito lugar?!" Grito un hombre regordete bajándose de un carro de color negro lujoso

"Ella escapo, al parecer alguien abrió la boca y menciono algo sobre el chico" respondió un hombre rubio con un tatuaje de color negro situado en la parte derecha de su cara

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo!" repitió asustado el hombre con traje blanco "¡Si accelerator se entera de esto vendrá a matarnos!" saco su celular y busco en su lista de contactos hasta que encontró a quien estaba buscando

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso" el kihara sacó una pistola desde dentro de su bata y le disparo al hombre en el cráneo "Si lo haces sería peligroso para nosotros" aunque sabía que el hombre estaba muerto siguió hablándole "Ahora solo queda ir a tu oficina y encontrar ese control" sonrió acercándose al cadáver y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón de dicho cadáver "Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted" y se fue de ahí riendo mientras pisaba el celular que estaba al lado del hombre muerto en el cual solo se podía leer ``#6´´ debido a que la pantalla estaba rota.

 **A la noche siguiente con touma** _ **(Bueno mi gente me saltare la parte de como touma conoce a himegami y se encuentra con styil quien le cuenta sobre Aureolus y todo lo demás ya que no voy a cambiar nada de eso y porque me dio flojera :v a y stiyl no estará presente en la pelea ya que quedó inconsciente peleando contra aureolus)**_

El chico no podía hacer más nada que maldecir su suerte…

Ahora mismo se encontraba frente a un hombre de pelo verde vestido con un traje blanco quien sostenía una aguja en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha tenía una pistola apuntándolo

"Veamos si puedes negar algo que no puedes ver"

"¿Hm?" Kamijou recibió un duro golpe en el estomagó que le saco el aire y lo tiro al suelo unos 2 metros atrás

"Ahora tu mano no es la gran cosa" Aureolus le volvió a disparar solo que esta vez touma rodo hacia un lado por instinto pero aun así no lo esquivo por completo ya que la bala le dio en la costilla

"Tu…" murmuro el chico tratando de ponerse en pie y haciendo que el alquimista levantara una ceja "Lastimaste a gente inocente…" cuando termino de pararse miro enojado al hombre frente a él y aureolus dio un paso atrás por instinto

"Utilizaste a himegami…" empezó a caminar hacia aureolus

"¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi ars magna?" volvió a dispararle a touma esta vez a su lado izquierdo, mas especifico en la mano esperando causarle dolor en dicha mano pero se sorprendió cuando la bala desapareció al entrar en contacto con está _"¿También puede negar la magia con su mano izquierda?"_ Volvió a dispararle en la mano izquierda para comprobarlo pero touma se movió a un lado esquivándolo y empezó a correr hacia aureolus

"¡No te perdonare por lo que has hecho!" Llevo su mano derecha hacía atrás y le piso el pie al alquimista para que este no se pudiera mover "¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que hiciste!"

Aureolus vio como el puño del chico se fue acercando a su cara y apretó los dientes, eso iba a dolerle.

"¡Agh!" grito al tiempo que su cabeza salía disparada hacía atrás

"¡Aún no eh terminado!" Exclamó touma golpeándolo en el estomagó sacándole el aire al hombre de pelo verde pero no se detuvo ahí, agarró la cabeza de aureolus y la jalo hacia abajo metiéndole un rodillazo en la cara y aprovechando que el golpe lo aturdió, touma, dejo de pisarle el pie y le metió un uppercut de derecha alzando un poco en el aire haciendo que choque contra el escritorio donde estaba una index inconsciente.

" _¿Lo vencí?"_ se preguntó mirando al alquimista en el suelo _"Maldita sea…"_ Maldijo al ver como su enemigo se levantaba y mientras lo hacía, se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y sacaba una de sus agujas

"Asi que…" se clavó la aguja en el cuello y la sacó "Tu confianza proviene de tus 2 brazos" Levanto su mano como si estuviera sosteniendo una pistola con 2 cañones y dijo "¡Trae una pistola a mi mano!, ¡Sustituye las balas por una espada filosa!, Objetivo…" miro a touma y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro "¡Separar los brazos de su cuerpo!"

Y apretó el gatillo haciendo que las filosas hojas salieran disparadas a toda velocidad hacía el chico

"¿Eh?" kamijou estaba confundido, a pesar de haber visto como aureolus le disparo esas cuchillas para cortarle sus brazos. Él no sentía nada, incluso cuando veía como su sangre salía disparada como si hubieran abierto un caño no sintió nada.

"Ja… Ja ja… Kajajajaja-" justo cuando iba a empezar a reírse como un villano que logro su cometido la risa de alguien más lo interrumpió

" **Kujuju…"**

"¡¿Eh?!" miro como la sangre del chico había parado de salir y este se reía _"¿Acaso se volvió loco debido al dolor?"_ trago saliva y dio un paso atrás

" **¡KUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"** touma levanto su cara y sus ojos ahora tenían un siniestro resplandor

"Q-Qué e-eres…" Aureolus lizzard empezó a temblar 

"Oe alquimista" empezó a caminar hacia aureolus lentamente "No pensaste que ibas a deshacerte de mí imagine breaker de esta forma. ¿Verdad?" Siguió acercándose al peli verde "Espera… ¿De verdad pensaste eso?" Y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca "Entonces Déjame destruir esa ilusión tuya" ahí fue cuando aureolus los vio…

2 cabezas de dragón habían salido donde solían estar los brazos de kamijou touma.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR/ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"** rugieron con fuerza los 2 dragones mirando al alquimista quien lo único que podía hacer era mirar como esos 2 monstros se acercaban a él.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH" fueron los gritos del ahora fallecido hombre.

 **Una semana después**

"Justo cuando pensé que por fin habías decidido dejar de meterte en problemas me das esta sorpresa" Dijo un hombre con una cara que a más de uno le recordaría a una rana

"Jejeje…" fue la vaga respuesta de touma ya que no recordaba al doctor que lo estaba atendiendo

"Pero enserio mira que perder los 2 brazos" suspiro con cansancio sentándose al lado de la cama de kamijou "Es un milagro haberlos podido conectar a tu cuerpo" siguió hablando mientras revisaba unos papeles "Pero bueno dejemos esto de lado y respóndeme honestamente"

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

Preguntó el doctor con una mirada seria causando que kamijou se tensara y un minuto después suspirara

"Los exámenes me delataron. ¿Verdad?" pregunto mirando el techo de la habitación

"Sí. Lo hicieron" respondió colocando los papeles que sostenía en una mesa al lado de la cama de touma "Me gustaría saber cómo es que una parte de tus recuerdos fueron destruidos y otra parte sigue intacta"

"A mí también me gustaría saberlo doc…"

Los 2 se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que uno de los 2 decidió romper el silencio

"Aunque algo bueno salió de esto" el canciller del cielosonrió

"¿Hm?"

"Bueno como decirlo… Tú una vez salvaste a una chica de un gran grupo de matones, los cuales te dejaron medio muerto y para salvarte ella tuvo que usar su poder pero al hacerlo sacrifico algo a cambio…"

"…"

"Ella tuvo que destruir el "camino" de los recuerdos que tenías de ella, así, incluso si volvías a verla la olvidarías por completo apenas ella saliera de tu vista" termino de hablar el doctor y se dirigió a la puerta "No debería estar contándote esto pero al parecer los "Restos" que quedaron de tus memorias destruidas fueron forzadas a crear un nuevo "Camino" que llevan a tus recuerdos con ella o algo así. No sé cómo explicártelo de una manera que te sea fácil de entender" y sin más se fue de la habitación dejando solo a touma quien se encontraba mirando la puerta por donde había salido el canciller del cielo.

Después de unos minutos, Kamijou Touma, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y caminó hasta enfrente de la ventana y se quedó observando la ciudad

Y entonces…

Entonces el…

El…

Sonrío

Ya sabía que es lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera del hospital.

Estaba decidido a encontrar a esa chica y hablar con ella.

"Pero no sé cómo es ni como se llama…" cuando estaba a punto de deprimirse, vio un papel doblado en la mesa al lado de su cama.

"¿Qué es esto?" Obligo a su brazo izquierdo moverse y tomar el papel, cuando lo abrió volvió a sonreír y una mirada llena de determinación apareció en su rostro

"Espero que estés lista para lo que se te viene porque estoy decidido a encontrarte" se acercó a su cama y se acostó en ella, al parecer ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del suero que le pusieron "Así que…" lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos "Espérame…"

"Misaki"

Y se quedó dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Eso fue todo amigos espero les haya gustado y una vez mas bajo mi cabeza apenado por no haber podido actualizar antes.

Lo siento.

PD: Hoy 6 de diciembre son las elecciones en mi país asi que si no subo el capitulo que sigue el miércoles o jueves es porque de verdad morí.

PD2: Y no esta vez no faltare en subirlo ya tengo escrito 3 capitulos más de este fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurosaki light ha subido un nuevo capitulooooooooooo

OMFG

No es posible. ¡El apocalipsis!

¡Llamen al FBI, La ONU, la CIA, la DEA, El área 51 pero llamen a alguien!

Ok ya muy exagerado y sí eh subido un capitulo un dia despues de que publique el anterior.

La razón pues ayer gano la oposicion y es motivo de celebración asi que dije "¿Por qué no subir el fakim capitulo mañana?" y aquí lo tienen n_n

 **Ryuhayabusa298:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutalo!

 **ADV SATOSHI:** Gracias por los consejos me ayudaran para ir mejorando poco a poco y digo poco a poco porque cuando llegue enero no volveré a subir capitulo hasta febrero por las clases y todo eso. Con lo de que la historia avanza muy rápido lo se y ese es mi objetivo ya que no quiero cambiar nada y seria mucho copiar y pegar y seria aburrido hacerlo cuando ya saben lo que va a suceder.

To Aru Majutsu No Index no me pertenece si no a kamachi-sensei bla bla bla

¡Vayamos con el capitulo!

 **CAPITULO 3**

Había pasado ya unos días desde que Touma salió del hospital y actualmente se encontraba acostado en su pupitre ignorando la clase de Komoe

" _¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una persona en esta ciudad?!"_ exclamó mentalmente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el pupitre _"¡Ya van 3 días desde que la empecé a buscar y no eh obtenido ni una pista de ella!"_ Touma se estaba empezando a desesperar _"Cálmate Kamijou Touma son solo 3 días todavía no ha pasado mucho tiempo"_

" _¡Pero la quiero encontrar ya!"_

" _¡Lo sé pero cálmate joder!"_

" _¡No quiero!"_

" _¡Pareces un niño ya!"_

" _¡Entonces tú también lo eres!"_

" _¡No me compares contigo!"_

" _¡Pero si tú eres yo!"_

Una vez más se golpeó la cabeza contra el pupitre

"Eto… ¿Kamijou-chan?"

" _Quizás biribiri sepa algo"_

"Kamijou-chan"

" _No. Si le preguntó probablemente me intentara electrocutar"_

"¡Kamiyan!" grito un chico de pelo azul causando que Touma se sobre exalte y cayera de la silla golpeándose la cabeza

"¡Qué demonios Aogami!" se levantó listo para reclamarle a su amigo pero se detuvo al ver las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de los ojos de su sensei

"L-lo siento"

Y como si nada hubiera pasado la pequeña maestra siguió dando su clase

" _Me pregunto si habré olvidado a alguien más a parte de ella…"_ fue el ultimó pensamiento que tuvo antes de concentrarse en la clase a pesar de no entender la mayoría de las cosas

 **Después de clases**

Kamijou Touma estaba cansado.

El había planeado irse directo a su apartamento para hacer la comida y evitar que Index lo mordiera… De nuevo.

Pero Kamijou Touma es muy conocido por meterse en muchos problemas y terminar hospitalizado al menos 4 veces en un mes...

Sí. La vida de Touma era única.

Actualmente el estudiante de preparatoria estaba sentado en uno de los tantos bancos que se encontraban en el parque disfrutando de sus pocos momentos de paz que tenía en raras ocasiones.

"A quien más habré olvidado…" se repitió por enésima vez el estudiante de preparatoria alzando la vista para encontrarse con el pacifico cielo azul "Siento como si hubiera olvidado muchas cosas importantes" siguió hablando solo sin apartar su mirada del cielo "Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Fukiyose, Kanzaki…" por cada persona que nombraba las iba contando con sus dedos "Index, Stiyl, Mugino, Biribiri, Yomikawa-sensei y Misaki" 10 personas, No. 9 personas eran las que Touma se atrevería a decir que recuerda bien, de la última solo sabía su nombre "A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haber perdido por completo la memoria" agacho su cabeza inclinándose hacia adelante mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas "No recuerdo quienes son mis padres" poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo tornándose gris "No recuerdo si tengo un hermano o hermana"

*Plic* *Plac*

Fue el sonido que se produjo cuando 2 pequeñas gotas de agua golpearon el piso

"Mi infancia fue un infierno"

*Plic Plac* *Plic Plac* *Plic Plac* *Plic Plac* *Plic Plac* *Plic Plac*

Empezaron a caer más gotas consecutivamente y las personas en el parque empezaron a correr para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse.

"Pero por alguna razón…" Touma apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas intentando contener su silencioso llanto "No estoy enojado con ellos si no conmigo" a pesar de que la lluvia se empezó a intensificar, no se levantó, Se quedó sentado ahí sin importarle lo mojado que estaba o si podía enfermarse y siguió en la misma posición por unos 20 minutos más, tiempo en el cual ya había terminado de llover "Supongo que lo que debo decir ahora es…" volvió alzar su mirada al mismo tiempo que el sol empezaba a surgir de entre las nubes iluminando el parque "¿Fukouda?" no pudo evitar sonreír al decir esa palabra, sentía que si no la decía no sería el mismo.

Esta fue una de las pocas veces en las que Kamijou Touma podia llorar.

Sin que nadie lo vea.

Sin que nadie lo escuche.

Sin preocupar a nadie.

Solo y simplemente solo.

 **5 dias despues**

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?" pregunto un chico de pelo puntiagudo y ojos azules

"Siempre cumplo con mi palabra" respondió un chico de pelo azul sacando una carpeta de su maletín "¿Y tú?"

"Me ofendes con esa pregunta" respondió el peli negro sacando una bolsa de color azul de su maletín

"Jejeje lo siento pero conociendo tu mala suerte-"

"¡Quien anda ahí!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Tenías que mencionarla justo ahora!"

"¡Es tu culpa kamiyan todo era perfecto y vienes tú con tu mala suerte a arruinarlo todo!" el peli azul le quito la bolsa al otro chico y le entrego la carpeta al mismo tiempo que se iba corriendo dejando solo a su amigo

"¡Maldita sea Aogami!" grito Kamijou corriendo para que no lo descubrieran.

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

"Esto es…" Kamijou Touma había terminado de leer lo que Aogami le había entregado antes "No sé cómo lo hizo pero esto es demasiado exacto para ser la información de 2 nivel 5" Touma siguió ojeando las hojas hasta que encontró un mensaje escrito en la parte de atrás"

" _No sé porque buscas información de ellas kamiyan pero ten cuidado con las 2 y más con la #4 tiene un temperamento "explosivo"… "_

 _PD: Suerte reclutándolas a tu harem_

 _PD2: Aunque no tienes suerte..._

 _PD3: En la otra página están los números de la #4 y la # 5 ;)_

"…." El chico saco su teléfono e iba a guardar los 2 números pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo tuvo que guardar uno "Debimos haber sido muy cercanos eh…" guardo su celular y fijo su vista en cierta secundaria para ojou-samas "Solo un día más y esta búsqueda llegara a su fin" dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con una sonrisa.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 _Tobira hira keba nijireta…_

Fue el sonido que provino desde el bolsillo del pantalón de un chico de pelo azul

"¿Aló?" respondió extrañado de recibir una llamada

" _Me puedes decir porque buscaste información sobre mí y la #4"_ al escuchar la voz de la persona que lo llamo no pudo evitar sonreír

"Oh #5 no te enfades era un favor que le debía a un amigo" respondió con una voz burlona

" _Y ¿Quién es este amigo?"_

"Muy pronto lo sabrás mi estimada ojou-san" siguió con la misma voz burlona

" _Déjate de juegos y responde Pierce"_

"Ara ara hice enojar a la ojou-sama" no pudo seguir burlándose de la chica que estaba al otro lado del teléfono

"…"

"No te preocupes no es alguien con malas intenciones, al contrario, te alegrara verlo" y sin más, el chico colgó sonriendo como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura "Si que te pasan muchas cosas kamiyan"

 **Distrito 7. Dormitorio de estudiantes**

"¡Tooouuumaaaa!" exclamo una pequeña monja enojada

"¿Eh? ¿Index-san? ¿Por qué pelas los dientes?" retrocediendo con cautela cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo preguntó

"Te desapareces todo el día y me dejas aquí sola sin comida…" lentamente pero a paso firme la pequeña monja se fue acercando al chico

"E-es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y yo tampoco eh almorzado y-" siguió retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la pared y trago saliva

"¡Tooouuumaaaaa!" exclamo una vez más lanzándose sobre el pobre adolescente de 17 años para morderle la cabeza

"¿Index-san? ¡NO ESPERA! ¡GAH! ¡FUKOUDAAAAA!"

Y una vez más Kamijou Touma fue mordido por la monja a la cual había salvado una vez.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y eso fue todo amigos.

Bien antes que nada dire que Aogami tendrá mucha participación en la historia a partir de ahora su identidad verdadera la dejo a su imaginación.

Otra cosa todos los capítulos serán cortos ya que asi se me hace mas fácil subir seguido y no me demoro tanto como en HSDXD Naruto que por cierto tengo que empezar a escribir la otra semana….

PD: Que lastima que nadie haya preguntado quien era la que destruyo el laboratorio en el anterior capitulo.

PD2: Touma se va a ligar a Milinda.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos vine a dejarles este capitulo recién salido del horno porque tuve que borrar lo que ya habia escrito y lo iba a dejar asi para continuarlo despues de la semana de HSDXD Naruto (La otra semana) pero quise terminar esta semana con la batalla de touma contra accelerator que por cierto la subiré el domingo porque me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta ese dia n_n

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** No amigo no estas soñando eh vuelto y con muchas actualizaciones xD y sí. Hice que le volvieran a cortar los brazos a touma pero como que cortarle un brazo ya le quedaba corto a él le cortaron los 2 :v. No MILFS No Life. La otra semana tendras tu docis de HSDXD Naruto quizás el martes o por ahí estate al pendiente y si es Milinda de Heavy Object.

 **Diegolz:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, corto pero algo es algo n_n

To Aru Majutsu No Index No me pertenece si no a Kamachi-Sensei y blablabla

¡Vayamos con el capituló!

 **CAPITULO 4**

Shokuhou Misaki es una hermosa chica de la escuela secundaria tokiwadai. Tiene el pelo largo de color dorado. Su característica más notable eran las marcas de estrellas en sus ojos de color dorado, marcas que según ella las tiene desde que nació. También lleva un par de guante blancos y medias adornadas con encaje.

Actualmente la reina de tokiwadai estaba sola caminando por un parque del distrito 7 pensando en lo que le había dicho cierto chico de pelo azul.

" _No te preocupes no es alguien con malas intenciones, al contrario, te alegrara verlo"_

No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, al principio pensó que era solo una broma cuando le dijeron que alguien había robado información de ella y la #4 pero cuando le dijeron quien fue se puso seria ya que conocía muy bien a esa persona y si esa persona hacia algo era por 2 razones:

Vender información a sus enemigos

Objetivos a eliminar

Por eso fue que tuvo que llamarlo para averiguar cuál de las 2 razones era pero…

"… _Te alegrara verlo"_

Lo ultimó que le dijo la tenía confundida.

¿Quién la está buscando a ella y a la #4?

Ella quería que alguien le respondiera esa pregunta y sabía que perdería su tiempo si intentaba hacer hablar a Pierce.

"….."

Se estaba comenzando a estresar.

 **Ese mismo día más tarde**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba caminando por una plaza pensando en cómo iba a entrar esa noche a tokiwadai sin ser descubierto.

*PUM*

Vio como una chica de pelo marrón corto con el uniforme de la secundaria a la cual Kamijou planeaba colarse esa noche, pateaba una máquina expendedora.

"¿Hm?... ¡Tú!" grito la chica señalándolo haciendo que Touma tragara saliva

"H-hola biribi-" tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un rayo proveniente de la chica

"Me llamo Misaka Mikoto apréndetelo"

"Claro. Disculpa. Me voy" fue lo único que dijo el chico dando media vuelta para irse de ahí _"Porque siento que si me quedo un segundo más me meteré en un gran problema"_

"¿Me estas evitando?" pregunto la chica agarrándolo por el hombro

"N-no c-como crees je jeje…" Touma trago saliva listó para salir corriendo pero se detuvo ya que alguien se interpuso entre él y su ruta de escape "¿Mi-misaka? ¿Pero no estas atrás mío?" pregunto confundido sintiendo aun el agarre de Misaka en su hombro

"Si y no-dice Misaka notando la confusión del chico delante de ella"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué hay 2 tu?" Kamijou le pregunto a la Misaka detrás de el

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunto a su otra yo ignorando por completo la pregunta del chico

"Estoy haciendo una investigación-responde Misaka ignorando también la pregunta del chico"

"Ahhh…. Investigación…" se acercó a ella y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y miro a Touma sonriendo "Lo siento parece que tengo que ayudar a mi hermana en una investigación jeje. Nos vemos" sin esperar respuesta alguna de Touma se fue de ahí llevándose a su hermana dejando solo al chico.

"¿?" se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos hasta que suspiro cansado _"Parece que nuestra reunión tendrá que esperar un poco más"_ pensó Kamijou recordando la sonrisa y la mirada que Misaka tenía cuando apareció su supuesta hermana

 **(Aquí hare lo mismo que en el anterior arco. Solo que este lo adelantare un poco antes de que Touma vaya a buscar a biribiri a su dormitorio. Que puedo decir la flojera me domina)**

"Porque siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes…" dijo Touma escondido en unos arbustos viendo como las chicas de tokiwadai entraban a los dormitorios

"¿Qué haces ahí escondido?" de la nada, una voz le pregunto al chico sorprendiéndolo

"E-eh Hola" al dar esa respuesta después de ser descubierto Kamijou contuvo el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto la chica mirándolo de arriba abajo

"Me llamo Kamijou Touma y sé que no debería estar aquí pero tengo una muy buena razón" respondió rápidamente mirándola a los ojos "…." Cualquier otra palabra que el adolescente de pelo negro iba a decir no pudo salir de su boca

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto la chica notando como el chico se le quedo mirando fijamente

"Tus ojos…." Susurro lentamente sorprendiendo a la chica

"¿Qué tienen mis ojos?" pregunto ocultando su sorpresa

"Me recuerdan a alguien que olvide por culpa de un accidente y ahora la estoy buscando… no la conocerás por casuali-"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica salió corriendo de ahí dejando solo a Touma quien se extrañó e iba a perseguirla para asegurarse de que no la había ofendido pero recordó que tenía que averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con Misaka y el ejército de Misaka Imouto.

Touma no se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar una vez que entre al dormitorio de Mikoto

 **Media hora después**

El cielo se había puesto de color negro del océano en la noche

Misaka Mikoto estaba apoyada en un barandal observando las lejanas luces de la ciudad.

Chispas azules y blancas saltaban desde su cabello

Nunca imagino que aquel científico utilizaría su ADN para hacer múltiples clones de ella cuando le dijo que era para ayudar a personas con distrofia muscular

"¿Por qué… termino de esta manera?" murmuro con labios temblorosos

La razón era obvia, es porque ella compartió descuidadamente su ADN cuando era pequeña.

Mikoto se había sentido feliz al saber que su ADN podría ayudar a muchas personas así que acepto sin dudarlo.

Pero al final resultó en 20.000 personas siendo asesinadas

"…."

Ella sabe lo que tiene hacer.

Incluso si le cuesta la vida, tiene que detener ese experimento inhumano.

Sin importar que…

Se abrazó a sí misma en un vago intento por dejar de temblar.

Ella no quería morir.

Ella quería pedir ayuda pero no podía permitirse ese lujo.

El rostro de cierto chico apareció en su mente. Ese chico un poco mayor que ella que la intento ayudar sin siquiera conocerla.

Se preguntó porque estaba pensando en ese idiota de pelo puntiagudo. Ese idiota contra el cual lucho en ese mismo puente y este la derroto fácilmente.

Mikoto se preguntó si tan solo se hubiera enterado del experimento antes y le hubiera pedido ayuda a ese chico, ¿Él hubiera venido ayudarla?

A ella. La culpable de 10.000 muertes.

¿Podría alguien tan culpable con las manos cubiertas de sangre ser ayudada?

Ella no cree que alguien lo haría

"Ayuda…"

Por eso Misaka dejo salir esa palabra en ese lugar donde nadie podría escucharla

Su débil, asustada y herida voz se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar

"Ayuda…"

Su respiración empezó a agitarse mientras sentía la necesidad de repetir esa palabra incontables veces.

"Petición aceptada"

Mikoto escucho una voz familiar así que alzo la vista y lo vio ahí, parado debajo de una de las pocas luces que iluminaban el puente.

"Yo te ayudare Mikoto así que solo quédate ahí mientras me encargo del idiota de accelerator"

Y una vez más llego como si de un héroe se tratara para sacarla de ese pozo de desesperación en el que se encontraba.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Eso fue todo amigos y como no tengo nada mas que decir me despido porque tengo que empacar mis cosas.

Siguiente Capituló

 **Aquel Que Es Superior A Dios VS Aquel Que Rechaza Al Mundo**

¡Esperenlo con ansias!

PD: El 24 de este mes tendrán una sorpresa que involucran mis 2 fanfics. Ya con eso les dije todo.


	6. El Más Fuerte Contra El Más Débil

Hey hola a todo el mundo como están.

Si si ya se que prometi este capitulo para el domingo y que esta semana seria la de HSDXD Naruto, pero cuando llegue a mi casa estaba muy cansado al igual que el lunes no tuve ganas de escribir y me quede viendo TV. (La semana de HSDXD Naruto se pospone señores)

 **Diegolz:** Espero que disfrutes el capitulo como los anteriores n_n

 **Jstapia:** Gracias por leer y dudo mucho poder seguir así, ya sabes la flojera y todo eso.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Jajaja eso parece, voy a ver si en el futuro le quito una pierna :v. Creo que no se explico muy bien esa parte y no no fue misaki fue una chica controlada por ella. El touman es el héroe de todas las chicas xD. Pues cuando leas este capitulo veras que me dio flojera escribir esa parte. Tu eres de los mios ¡Vivan las MILFS!. No me gusta el netorare y como el padre de Mikoto sigue vivo y esta con Misuzu todavía, así que no estará en el harem de touma. Espero que la pelea sea de tu agrado. Lamento destruir tus ilusiones pero la semana de HSDXD Naruto se pospondrá. (Soy todo un Touma :´v)

 **Onilink500:** Solo te dire que tendras que esperar hasta enero para saberlo.

 **Byakushiki-Setsura:** Ten tu tan esperado capitulo espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo (Gintoki: Aunque plagiaste algunas partes. Yo: Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos. Gintoki:…)"

 **Inaho Kaiduka:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, Touma siempre se mete en problemas por biribiri. Como dije anteriormente me dio flojera poner la conversación de touma con biribiri y me salte, pero es mucho mejor, mas rápido y para toda la familia ¿No crees?. Aquí esta la pelea entre los 2 protas de TAMNI espero sea de tu agrado. 2da persona a la que le destruyo las ilusiones, la semana de HSDXD Naruto se pospondrá. (Repito. Soy todo un touma :´v)

Y sin más preámbulo-

 **Gintoki: ¡** Shotto matte!

 **Yo:** ¿Qué sucede ahora?

 **Gintoki:** ¿Donde esta "eso"?

 **Yo:** Ah verdad gracias por recordármelo. Iba a cometer el mismo error que tu y tu serie. Me salvaste de verdad.

 **Gintoki:** No lean esta mierda…

 **Yo:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Gintoki:** Dije que To aru majutsu no index no te pertenece si no a kamachi kazuma-sensei y blablablá

 **Yo:** Eso pensé.

¡Vayamos con el capitulo!

 **CAPITULO 5**

" _Yo te ayudare Mikoto así que solo quédate ahí mientras me encargo del idiota de Accelerator"_

Las palabras de ese chico resonaron en la cabeza de Misaka Mikoto.

Ella se encontraba en el suelo acariciando suavemente a un gatito de color negro.

Mikoto no podía creer que había vuelto a perder una vez más contra ese chico. Ese chico que no movió ni un musculo para detener sus ataques. Ese chico que ahora iba a enfrentarse al nivel 5 más fuerte de toda ciudad academia.

Apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba y dejaba al gatito en el suelo

"Sera mejor que te quedes aquí. Seria peligro si vienes conmigo" dijo colocándolo suavemente en el piso "Iré a ayudar a ese idiota" empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía al lugar donde seguramente se encontraba el chico.

Si Misaka hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor, hubiera visto una esbelta figura de una chica rubia entre uno de los callejones que acababa de pasar.

 **EN UN CIERTO ALMACEN**

"¡Dije que te alejes de ella Accelerator!" Touma había llegado un segundo antes de que Accelerator le diera el golpe final a misaka-10.032

"¡¿Quién te crees para intentar ordenarme?!" exclamo el esper más fuerte volteando por completo para ver al ingenuo que se atrevía a desafiarlo "Espera… Tu eres el que estaba peleando contra la cuarta ese día" dijo el peli blanco sonriendo "Escuche un rumor de que un nivel 0 había derrotado a la 4ta y a la 3ra"

"….." Kamijou se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Accelerator

"¿No dirás nada? O acaso ya sabes que intentar pelear conmigo es inútil" la sonrisa de Accelerator creció más

"¿Inútil? ¿No debería ser al revés?" pregunto Touma sonriendo enojando a su oponente

"Oi oi ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hice al otro clon? Podría hacer lo mismo contigo sabes" intento intimidar al chico de pelo negro

"Lo recuerdo muy bien y sé que tendré pesadillas por eso" respondió estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo "Pero eso no quiere decir que deba temerte"

"¡Tuuuu!" gruño Accelerator molesto. Ese chico lo sacaba de quicio por alguna razón y no era solo porque lo estaba provocando

"¿Qué… Haces aquí?-Pregunta Misaka con una débil voz"

La atención de los 2 se dirigió hacia la chica herida en el suelo

"Simple. Vine a salvarte" respondió Touma sonriéndole para intentar calmarla

Misaka 10.032 no entendía nada, Ante ella se encontraba el chico que había conocido hace poco diciendo que la iba a salvar sin importarle pelear contra Accelerator.

"¿P-porque lo haces?-Pregunta Misaka por segunda vez-Solo soy una imitación más que puede ser recreada infinidad de veces con tan solo presionar un botón mientras tu eres irremplazable ¿Así que qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta Misaka por tercera vez"

Incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba ella soltó esas palabras como si hubieran sido programadas por una computadora.

"Misaka puede ser producida automáticamente presionando un botón. Su valor es de 180.000 yenes y hay 9968 más en reserva, así que detener el experimento solo por ella es-"

"Cállate" Murmuro el chico interrumpiendo las palabras de Misaka 10.032

"¿Qué?"

Los intentos desesperados de Misaka Imouto por detener a ese chico de involucrarse en ese experimento fueron detenidos por las siguientes palabras.

"Nada de eso importa. ¿Tienes un cuerpo creado artificialmente? ¿Tienes una mente prestada? ¿Puedes ser producida con tan solo presionar un botón siempre y cuando los aparatos y químicos estén preparados? ¿Tu valor es de 180.000? Bueno ¡Nada de eso me importa! ¡Nada de eso es relevante!" el chico grito con ira mirando a la chica "¡Vine aquí a salvarte a ti! No estoy aquí por nadie más. ¡Voy a pelear para salvarte a ti! ¡Asi que el hecho de que tengas un cuerpo artificial, una mente prestada, que puedas ser producida al presionar un botón y que tu valor sea de 180.000 yenes o cualquier otra mierda insignificante no evitara que seas de mi harem!" Kamijou Touma no iba a permitir que le quitaran a una chica de su harem

 _ **(Touma:…. ¿Es enserio? Yo: ¿Qué? No puedo ni bromear en mi propio fic Touma:No digo que no pero en un momento tan importante como ese… Are you fucking kiding me? Yo: Disculpa ps no lo vuelvo hacer amargado-san Touma: No soy amargado Yo: Solo sigamos con el fic…)**_

"¡Vine aquí a salvarte a ti! No estoy aquí por nadie más. ¡Voy a pelear para salvarte a ti! ¡Así que el hecho de que tengas un cuerpo artificial, una mente prestada, que puedas ser producida al presionar un botón y que tu valor sea de 180.000 yenes o cualquier otra mierda insignificante no me importa!"

Misaka imouto no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo

Nada de lo que había dicho era mentira. Tampoco había algún engaño en sus palabras pero ahí estaba el chico diciéndole que nada de eso importaba.

"¡Solo hay una tú en el mundo! ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de algo tan simple como eso?!"

Por alguna razón las palabras del chico la alcanzan.

No es que ella crea en lo que él estaba diciendo.

Misaka imouto aun siente que no hay ningún problema si más de sus vidas se pierden.

Sin embargo hay una persona que está gritando que no quiere perder esa pequeña existencia.

Su existencia.

"Así que no vengas solo a morir. Aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte"

A pesar de que sabía que ese chico no tenía algún poder, sentía que de verdad era fuerte

"Así que solo guarda silencio y mira cómo te salvo" sonriendo con confianza miro de nuevo a Accelerator. Era hora de cumplir su promesa.

 **Aquel Que Es Superior A Dios VS Aquel Que Se Opone Al Mundo (ROUND 1)**

"¿Ya terminaron con todo ese drama?"

Accelerator se había cansado de ver como ese chico recitaba palabras parecidas a las de cierta persona que conoció en el pasado.

"Andas diciendo puras mierdas sobre salvar a esa chica soltando líneas heroicas solo para terminar siendo asesinado por mi" el albino de ojos carmesí miro al clon de la railgun tirada en el piso. "Se me acaba de ocurrir algo" una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del nivel 5 más fuerte "Intenta defenderte mientras atrapas esto"

"¡¿Hm?!"

En un rápido movimiento, Accelerator, pateo a la chica enviándola contra el chico de preparatoria y seguido de eso golpeo el suelo con su pie izquierdo levantando unas piedras que salieron disparadas contra Touma.

Kamijou no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia Misaka imouto atrapándola en el aire dándose la vuelta en el acto dándole la espalda a Accelerator y tirarse al suelo a tiempo que las piedras pasaban por su encima y le daban a los contenedores ahuecándolos o hundiéndolos provocando así que algunos se inclinaran a un lado y los contenedores que estaban arriba cayeran a la derecha tumbando los demás contenedores.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Pregunto el pelinegro parándose lentamente preparado para tomar a Misaka imouto en caso de que el peli blanco lo atacase de nuevo

"Maldito gusano" Touma podía sentir la ira de Accelerator crecer gracias a sus provocaciones "¿Quieres algo mejor no? ¡Pues ten lo que quieres!" una vez más, golpeo el suelo con su pie solo que con más fuerza haciendo que todo alrededor de ellos temblara y unas grietas empezaran a aparecer en el suelo desde donde estaba Accelerator hasta el chico llamado Kamijou Touma.

Este solo se agacho y toco el suelo.

Todo paro de temblar

La grieta paro de extenderse y un sonido de cristales rompiéndose resonó en los oídos de Accelerator y Misaka imouto.

"¡¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?!" grito Accelerator enojándose más al ver como ese chico frente a él detuvo su ataque solo con tocar el suelo

"…" Kamijou no respondió. Se quedó callado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su contrincante

"¡RESPONDE MALDITA PLAGA!" se lanzó hacia Touma sin notar como su expresión cambio.

"Plaga eh…" murmuro el pelinegro esquivando el intento de Accelerator por tocarlo "¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE TI!"

Todos los que habían visto pelear a Touma sabían que no era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por los insultos de sus enemigos pero esta vez, por alguna razón…

La ira de kamijou explotó.

Estaba tan enojado que olvido por completo que su Imagine Breaker se encontraba en su mano derecha y llevo su puño izquierdo hacia atrás apretándolo con todas su fuerzas.

Accelerator no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

Hace unos segundos estaba a unos centímetros quitarle la vida a ese chico de pelo negro pero este lo esquivo e intento golpearlo con su puño izquierdo.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Accelerator era el esper nivel 5 más fuerte de toda ciudad academia y podría decirse que era el ser vivo más fuerte del mundo si se ignoraba el lado de la magia y todo ese mundo que la mayoría de los habitantes de ciudad academia ignoraban que existiera.

Él podía controlar cualquier vector existente y jugar con ellos si quisiera. Un ejemplo

La manera en la que fue asesinada la Misaka 10.031 al revertir su flujo sanguíneo haciendo que su corazón explotara.

Y todo eso con tan solo un toque por parte de él.

¿Qué pasaría si se lanzara con fuerza hacia uno de sus oponentes?

La respuesta era más que obvia

"Entonces porque…" murmuro mirando su mano manchada por un líquido rojo "¡ESTOY SANGRANDO!"

Se levantó con rapidez y miro a Kamijou que se encontraba mirando su mano izquierda con sorpresa

" _¿Q-que fue lo que paso?"_ Touma no lo comprendía.

Su Imagine Breaker estaba en su mano derecha o eso fue lo que le dijeron.

Así que…

¿Por qué pudo golpear a Accelerator con su mano izquierda y salir ileso de eso?

Sabía muy bien cuál era el poder de su oponente, pero debido a que la ira lo cegó, no pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

Solo quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas al chico frente a él.

Fuera suerte o no.

Kamijou sonrío ante la posibilidad de haber descubierto algo nuevo.

Y con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Inclina levemente su cuerpo como un resorte y…

"¡OOOHHHHHHHH!" comenzó a correr explosivamente hacia Accelerator dando un grito de guerra.

"¡Muy lento!" exclamo el albino pisando con fuerza el suelo haciendo que los rieles en el suelo se levantaran doblándose en forma de V y salió disparada al igual que una bala directo a su objetivo.

"¡!"

Touma giro como pudo a un lado cayendo al suelo esquivando la viga de acero que se incrusto en donde había estado hace unos segundos.

"¡Aun no termino!" Accelerator lanzo un par de rieles más a Kamijou quien siguió rodando para esquivarlos

Sabía que si una de esas vigas llegaba a golpearlo, seria muerte instantánea para él.

Pero incluso en ese momento, Touma sonrío como si recordara algo divertido.

"¿De qué te ríes intento de héroe?" pregunto Accelerator deteniendo su ataque debido a la curiosidad que se formó dentro de él.

"¿Intento de héroe? Nunca intente ser uno" respondió el adolescente de ojos azules

"¿Entonces porque estas ayudando a esa chica sabiendo que vas morir?" Accelerator estaba confundido. Él no era una persona que hablara mucho con sus enemigos.

Pero había algo dentro de él que quería escuchar la respuesta de ese chico.

Ese chico que le recordaba a la única persona que una vez llamo amigo

"La ayudo porque quiero hacerlo. No porque eso me haga ver como un héroe" Touma tomo un profundo respiro y con una expresión determinada dijo "Además. No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Accelerator sonrío.

No de la manera sangrienta a la que muchos están acostumbrados ver.

Esta sonrisa era la de una persona que había encontrado una forma de salvación.

" _Pero ya es demasiado tarde…"_

Los 2 chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Apretaron sus puños con fuerza y corrieron el uno hacia el otro

La verdadera batalla entre el más fuerte contra el más débil no hacía más que comenzar.

El Round 1 se lo llevaba Kamijou Touma…

 **UNA CIERTA RAILGUN**

Mikoto había llegado por fin al lugar donde se encontraban peleando Accelerator y Touma.

Al llegar pudo observar la destrucción causada por el nivel 5 más fuerte.

No podía dejar de preocuparse por el chico de cabello negro puntiagudo que había venido a enfrentarse a ese monstruo conocido como Accelerator.

"¡OOOOHHHH!"

Escucho el grito del chico que estaba buscando y salto hacia uno de los contenedores que seguían intactos. Ya estando arriba vio como Touma rodaba por el suelo esquivando los ataques del #1.

Al ver eso, ella decidió intervenir para ayudar al chico, pero fue detenida por la sonrisa que este le estaba dando a Accelerator. Era la sonrisa de alguien que había recordado algo divertido y estaba viviendo ese algo de nuevo.

Se acercó más a esos 2 seres tan inusuales como sus poderes mismos para escuchar su conversación.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ellos lo único que pudo escuchar fueron las mismas palabras que había escuchado en el puente y que se grabarían para siempre no solo en la memoria, también en el corazón

"…No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien"

Después de que el chico dejara salir esas palabras de su boca con determinación, los 2 adolescentes se lanzaron el uno al otro para acabar con su oponente.

 **UNA CIERTA MENTAL OUT**

Misaki no podía estar más feliz al saber que su príncipe la había recordado.

Ella no espero más y salió a buscarlo inmediatamente, cuando lo encontró, lo vio discutiendo con la railgun.

¿Qué hacia su príncipe hablando con esa chica?

Aunque a Misaki siempre le gustaba molestar a Misaka no era solo por diversión. Ella tenía sus razones.

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas sabiendo que conseguiría enojarse más.

"Yo te ayudare Mikoto así que solo quédate ahí mientras me encargo del idiota de Accelerator"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del chico de cabello puntiagudo.

No pudo evitar el sonreír al ver que el chico llamado Kamijou Touma seguía siendo la misma persona que haba conocido hace un tiempo.

Misaki se subió en un carro negro para perseguir al chico que salió corriendo hacia una dirección desconocida.

Paso un tiempo y Misaki había llegado al lugar donde Kamijou se encontraba luchando contra Accelerator.

Ella quiso intervenir para ayudarlo pero recordó que su poder era inútil contra el #1.

"…No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien"

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír una vez más. Ella sabía que él iba a ganar.

"Tú eres el único que puede vencerlo…" Shokouhou Misaki coloco su mano en su pecho y miro el enfrentamiento de esos 2 chicos "Mi príncipe"

Lo único que podía hacer era animarlo en silencio, pero estaba bien con eso ya que no tenía ninguna duda de que Touma ganaría esa pelea.

 **UNA CIERTA MELTDOWNER**

Decir que Mugino Shizuri y las demás chicas de ITEM estaban sorprendidas era poco.

Las 4 estaban volviendo de una misión encargada de los altos mandos cuando Mugino noto a un cierto chico entrar a uno de los almacenes con prisa haciendo que esta sonriera y les ordenara a todas a ir por el chico.

"Es lo mismo Mugino. No puedo sentir el campo AIM de ese chico" Takitsubo suspiro sabiendo que eso enojaría a la #4 "Pero… Esto es extraño…" de un momento a otro la expresión de Takitsubo cambio a una de miedo puro.

Eso llamo la atención de todas y Shizuri la agarro por el hombro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya sentiste su campo AIM?" pregunto viendo la expresión de la chica peli negra

"No… Pero este campo AIM. No hay error. Es Accelerator"

Todas tragaron saliva al escuchar eso.

¿Qué hacia ese monstruo en un lugar como ese?

Era la duda de todas ahí.

Kinuhata saltó hacia uno de los contenedores y lo que vio, la dejo sin palabras.

El chico que una vez había peleado contra ellas no hace mucho.

Había golpeado al esper que todo el mundo pensaba intocable.

"Mugino tienes que súper ver esto" le dijo a su líder extrañándola

"Más vale que valga la pena" respondió al llamado de la chica montada en el contenedor

Cuando Mugino, Frenda y Takitsubo llegaron a un lugar donde pudiesen ver lo que Kinuhata miraba con tanta atención, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa por más que quisieran.

Todas vieron cómo Accelerator estaba de pie mirando al chico mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz, Frente a él, estaba el chico que una vez las enfrento a todas a la vez y que casi las derrota.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" Mugino dejó escapar la pregunta que tenía en su mente.

Nadie le respondió.

Por 2 simples razones

Nadie sabía le respuesta.

Estaban muy ocupadas viendo el enfrentamiento de dos seres extraños.

 **Aquel Que Es Superior A Dios vs Aquel Que Se Opone Al Mundo (ROUND 2)**

Kamijou y Accelerator se lanzaron el uno al otro intentando golpearse con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de golpearse entre sí, Touma esquivo el golpe de Accelerator y lo golpeo con su puño derecho en la cara desconcentrando a este.

" _¿?"_ Kamijou iba a seguir golpeándolo pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Accelerator al ver que su oponente no siguió atacándolo, se recuperó del golpe e intento tocar con su mano derecha a Touma una vez más pero este simplemente movió la cabeza a un lado esquivándolo fácilmente.

" _No me digas que él…."_

Touma aprieta su puño izquierdo y lo dirige a Accelerator aprovechando el ataque fallido del albino.

" _¡Es inútil peleando!"_

"¡Gahhh!"

Kamijou lo golpeo en el estomagó y el aire escapo de los pulmones de Accelerator, Touma apretó su puño y le propino un gancho de derecha.

"Cómo nunca has perdido contra otros y los acababas con un solo golpe…" Kamijou lo agarro por el cuello de la franela antes de que Accelerator empezara a caer al suelo "¡Te volviste más débil que un nivel 0!" Empezó a golpear repetidas veces en el rostro al chico albino.

Las peleas de Accelerator siempre habían sido una masacre por su parte por eso no había sentido la necesidad de aprender a pelear. Antes solo había apretado su puño por instinto pero fue solo eso, Instinto.

Las posibilidades de vencer a Accelerator descansaba entre el espacio que separaba al peli blanco de ser el más fuerte, de ser completamente invencible, y Accelerator no era invencible.

"¡Tch cállate de una maldita vez!" El chico albino golpea el suelo con fuerza haciendo que este se empezara a levantar.

A los ojos de Kamijou parecía como si una pequeña ola empezara a levantarse. Solo que esta era de tierra, con rapidez corrió hacia Accelerator lo más rápido que pudo y lo golpeo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

"¡AAAGGGHHHH!"

Seguramente pensaran que quien dio ese grito de dolor fue Accelerator y quizás no se hubieran equivocado de no ser por el último movimiento que hiso el #1.

Accelerator antes de ser golpeado toco levemente el suelo con su pie derecho y una estaca de tierra surgió desde debajo de Kamijou y se le clavo en un costado de su abdomen haciéndolo sangrar profundamente.

Accelerator se puso de pie por 2da vez y observo al lastimado Kamijou que se arrastraba hasta el incluso después de haber recibido su ataque.

"Sabes… Las sisters intentan vivir con todo lo que tienen…" a pesar de estar muy mal herido siguió caminando hacia Accelerator "Hacen todo lo que pueden para intentar seguir viviendo…" No sabía cuántas veces había apretado su puño en esa pelea, pero eso no le importaba, seguiría apretando sus puños con el fin de detener a su oponente "¡No sé porque personas como ellas tienen que ser asesinadas por las manos de un debilucho que dice ser el más fuerte!" Touma corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse a pesar de sus heridas.

"¡Ee!" Accelerator se queda inmóvil donde estaba.

Pero Kamijou no sé detuvo.

"¡No!" Accelerator sacude la cabeza.

Nunca había perdido a excepción de esa vez cuando era pequeño. Se había acostumbrado a solo ganar, tanto así que no sabía si tenía la resistencia para soportar una nueva derrota y más si era el mismo chico que lo había derrotado.

El viento soplo suavemente moviendo ligeramente el cabello de Kamijou.

" _¿Viento?"_

Accelerator finalmente se percata de algo mientras está siendo acorralado por Touma

"Ku"

Accelerator ríe. Kamijou deja de moverse. El #1 supone que el adolescente había sentido algún tipo peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él.

"Kuka"

El poder de Accelerator era el de controlar cualquier tipo de vector, sin importar que tipo de poder sea, él puede controlar el vector de ese poder como si fuera un simple juego de niños.

"Kukaki"

Por ejemplo.

Accelerator puede tomar el vector del viento fluyendo en la atmósfera controlando así el viento de todo el mundo con solo sus manos

"¡Kukakikekokukakakikokekekokikakukakikekokekakikukokakukakikekekekkikokakukekiokiokokakakkikukakikekkokukakikekokukikakakakakakakakaka!"

Acceleretor alza sus manos por encima de su cabeza y con un estruendo el flujo del viento comienza a arremolinarse.

La mirada en el rostro del otro chico cambia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un enorme torbellino atmosférico que se ve como un agujero abierto en la tierra ha tomado una forma esférica sobre la cabeza de Accelerator. La grava a su alrededor es levantada y un remolino de destrucción con un radio de una docena de metros lanza su grito de victoria.

Accelerator ríe y grita "¡Mátalo!"

Esa esfera de destrucción creada por la atmosfera del mundo viaja por el aire.

Se convierte en una lanza de viento volando a 120 m/s. A esa velocidad, el viento puede voltear fácilmente un vehículo. La lanza de viento lanza sin esfuerzo al chico por el aire como si hubiera sido golpeado por la mano de un gigante.

El Round 2 se lo llevaba Accelerator…

 **LOS NIVEL 5**

Misaka, Misaki y Mugino vieron como el cuerpo de Kamijou salió volando como si una hoja de árbol se tratara.

Las 3 se agarraron como pudieron para evitar salir volando.

Mugino tuvo la ayuda de las demás miembros de ITEM.

Misaki tuvo la ayuda de su sequito de seguidoras.

Misaka utilizo su poder para mantenerse en la tierra.

Despues de un tiempo, el torbellino desapareció como si nunca hubiera aparecido en ese lugar y el maltrecho cuerpo de Touma cayó manchado de bastante sangre.

"¡TOUMA!" grito la #5 saliendo de su escondite siendo seguida por su grupo

" _¡¿Shokouhou/Mental Out?! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!"_ Tanto la #3 y la #4 se preguntaron mientras salían de su escondite también y sin notarlo empezaron a correr una al lado de la otra dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba tirado un cierto peli negro.

"¿Quinta?"

Accelerator vio a Misaki corriendo al lugar donde había caído Kamijou.

"¿Tercera? Y… ¿Cuarta?"

Eso sin dudas era extraño.

¿Por qué estaban esas 3 ahí?

"Bueno no importa" Accelerator las miro como si no fuera problema que ellas estuvieran ahí y siguió haciendo lo suyo, causar más destrucción.

Mikoto detuvo su paso al igual que Mugino.

Las 2 por razones diferentes, pero a la vez iguales.

Una por miedo y otra por rabia.

Sabían muy bien porque las vio de esa manera y no podían negarlo, a los ojos del albino ellas no eran más que basura en su camino.

"¡Maldito!" gruño Shizuri mientras orbes de luz aparecían atrás de ella.

" _Aunque sé que es imposible vencer a Accelerator"_ Mikoto se mordió la lengua para hacer desaparecer el miedo dentro de ella "¡No dejare que mueras! ¡No quiero que alguien más se sacrifique por un problema mío!" Saco una moneda de arcade y apunto hacia Accelerator.

La Railgun y Meltdowner estaban listas para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al #1 de todos los nivel 5, pero este simplemente las ignoro de nuevo.

"…ganse…" Dejo escapar débilmente Kamijou quien estaba siendo ayudado por Misaki a levantarse.

"¡Dije que se detengan!" El grito de Touma hace que las dos nivel 5 se detuvieran.

Originalmente Kamijou había planeado derrotar por su cuenta a Accelerator para así engañar a los investigadores. Si alguien interfiriera, su plan fracasaría.

Pero si nadie interfiere, El viento que había comenzado a comprimirse encima de Accelerator podría destrozar el cuerpo de Kamijou.

"¡Heh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una reunión de nivel 5?! ¡Si es así! ¡¿Dónde están el segundo, sexto y el séptimo?!" Accelerator siguió riéndose mientras le preguntaba a las 3 nivel 5 "¡Bah no importa! ¡Terminemos esta fiesta antes de que lleguen!" El oji rojo alza las manos lo máximo posible como si intentara tocar la luna. El viento de ciudad academia se concentra en un solo punto. Una brillante luz aparece.

Todos reconocen esa brillante luz.

Es plasma.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de todos como si congelara su columna.

Si Accelerator quisiera podría destruir el mundo. Si quisiera ya los hubiera matado a todos ellos sin pestañar.

Misaka estaba intentando encontrar una manera de detenerlo.

"Ah"

La boca de Mikoto se abre estúpidamente.

Accelerator creo el plasma haciendo que el viento se moviera en una sola dirección, Si lograba hacer que el viento vaya al sentido contrario, Accelerator no tendría más opción que dejar de crear plasma.

Así que Mikoto corre hacia Misaka imouto que estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

"Por favor, despierta. ¡Sé lo terrible y ridículo que es el pedirte esto, pero por favor, Despierta!"

El cuerpo de Misaka imouto estaba muy malherido y no parece tener la fuerza para levantarse. A Mikoto no le gustaba tener que pedirle algo así a esa chica que estaba tirada en el piso, pero no tenía más opción.

"¡Hay algo que necesito que hagas! ¡No. Esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer!

No tenía más opción que intentar despertar a su clon.

"¡Solo por esta vez. Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir! No puedo protegerlos a todos. ¡Sin importar cuanto lo intente, Simplemente no puedo hacerlo! ¡Así que te lo ruego!"

Mikoto recordó el sueño de ese chico. Ese chico que ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la muerte.

"¡Solo tú puedes proteger su sueño con tu poder!"

Misaka imouto escucha el grito de la original dentro de su memoria inminente.

"…."

Las palabras de Mikoto son tanto poco razonables como violentas. Pero por alguna razón Misaka imouto la ve como una niña llorando y pidiendo ayuda.

"….."

Misaka imouto no ve el valor de su propia vida.

Ella puede ser creada con tan solo presionar un botón y su corazón vació se lo dio una computadora…

" _¡Vine aquí a salvarte a ti! No estoy aquí por nadie más. ¡Voy a pelear para salvarte a ti! ¡Así que el hecho de que tengas un cuerpo artificial, una mente prestada, que puedas ser producida al presionar un botón y que tu valor sea de 180.000 yenes o cualquier otra mierda insignificante no me importa!"_

Las palabras de ese chico resuenan en su cabeza. Ella aún cree que una vida de 180.000 yenes puede ser fácilmente reemplazada si muere.

Pero ella no quiere morir.

" _¡Solo hay una tú en el mundo! ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de algo tan simple como eso?!"_

Mientras que su propia vida no tiene valor, Ahora sabe que hay personas que se sentirían tristes si su pequeña existencia desapareciera. Así que no quiere morir.

" _¡Vine aquí a salvarte a Ti! ¡No estoy aquí por nadie más!"_

" _¡No. Esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer!"_

Debido a que hay personas diciendo esas cosas. Misaka imouto es capaz de ponerse de pie una vez más…

"¿Qué-…?"

Accelerator alza la mirada. El plasma que había creado comprimiendo todo el viento de ciudad academia, estaba perdiendo su forma.

El flujo del viento había cambiado violentamente por alguna razón.

"Tch" chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. A diferencia del reflejo, tiene que calcular ambos, el vector antes de la alteración y el vector después de la alteración.

Por eso fue capaz de rehacer la enorme cantidad de ecuaciones en menos 10 segundos. Su cerebro se ha desarrollado a tal punto que algo de ese nivel no es problema.

Pero el movimiento del viento fluyendo por el cielo cambia violentamente de nuevo.

" _¿Qué carajos? Esto no es una coincidencia. No había errores en mis ecuaciones. Esos movimientos del viento tan irregulares no pueden ser naturales."_

Accelerator empezó a preguntarse desesperadamente que es lo que paso hasta que escucha un sonido familiar.

" _Espera. Eh oído que esas cosas pueden hacerse girar con microondas"_

Accelerator desvió su mirada de los molinos de viento y la puso en el clon de la Railgun que pensó había derrotado.

"¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte!"

Los ojos rojos de Accelerator cambian a una mortífera mirada escarlata.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al dar un paso hacia la sister. A pesar de que el viento y el plasma se le hayan sido arrebatados, es imposible que una sister pueda vencer a Accelerator.

Pero Misaka Mikoto se interpone entre él y Misaka imouto

"Je incluso si la cuarta y la quinta están contigo es imposible que me ganen"

Mikoto sabía eso mejor que nadie, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar.

"El único motivo por el que estoy en el mismo nivel que ustedes es porque en ciudad academia el nivel máximo es 5"

Mugino apretó los dientes con rabia y se puso al lado de la Railgun.

"Ustedes los débiles sí que son más estúpidos de lo que había pensado" dijo el albino viendo la acción de la #4

"Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Accelerator" Shokouhou Misaki se unió a las otras nivel 5 encarando a Accelerator "Verdad. Touma-kun✩" dijo con diversión haciendo una pose cursi.

 **Aquel Que Es Superior A Dios VS Aquel Que Se Opone Al Mundo (Final Round)**

Accelerator volteo lentamente y vio algo que no debería ser posible. El chico que fue lanzado por los vientos de 120 m/s y que choco contra el poste de una turbina de viento, estaba de pie mirando al suelo.

El chico tiene incontables heridas y parece que le está saliendo sangre de cualquier lugar en el que concentre un poco de fuerza. Prácticamente no le quedaba ninguna energía y sus brazos colgaban como las ramas rotas de un árbol.

Aun así Kamijou no cae.

Accelerator sabía que ese chico no iba a caer hasta que lo derrotara.

"Impresionante"

El más fuerte aprieta su puño.

"¡Sigues siendo jodidamente impresionante!"

Kamijou mueve su maltrecho cuerpo para dar un paso adelante.

Por cada pequeño movimiento, Touma sentía como si su sangre se evaporara.

Pero aun así. Kamijou se niega a caer.

Debido a su estado, Touma no sabe muy bien lo que realmente está pasando. No sabe porque estaban Mugino y esa chica rubia ahí. No sabe porque el plasma desapareció, y no sabe cómo sobrevivió.

Kamijou siente que estaba muerto en vida.

Aun así, observa la situación frente a él.

Ve a Accelerator tratando de matar a Misaka imouto.

Ve a Misaka, Mugino Y la chica de ojos estrellados interponiéndose en su camino.

Esa fue razón más que suficiente para levantarse.

"¡Terminemos esto ahora maldito héroe!"

Grito Accelerator al aire mientras se impulsaba pateando el suelo para salir disparado como una bala. Kamijou se siente agradecido por eso, si su oponente viene hacia él, no había necesidad de que siguiera caminando, solo levanta su mirada y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

Accelerator ya casi lo había alcanzado, estiro sus 2 manos para intentar acabar con Touma.

Kamijou concentra toda su fuerza para agachar su cabeza. La mano de izquierda de Accelerator pasa por encima de su cabeza sin efecto alguno y su mano derecha fue detenida por el puño izquierdo del chico.

"¡Mejor que aprietes tus dientes "Más fuerte"…!" Touma apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor de sus heridas "¡Porque este "Más débil" es muy fuerte golpeando!"

Un instante después, que para Acclerator fueron horas. El puño derecho de Kamijou impacto en su rostro lanzándolo bruscamente haciéndolo girar con sus brazos y piernas esparcidos.

Y así fue como Aquel Que Es Superior A Dios se llevó el 3er Round.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Eso fue todo mis queridos lectores. Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y me den sus opiniones acerca de el.

Dejando eso de lado, el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic sera en enero ya que todavía esta la semana de HSDXD Naruto que lo mas probable sea la otra semana.

O eso espero…

Pero bueno ya vere. Esten atentos por si acaso el martes o miércoles que es cuando publique el siguiente capitulo de ese fanfic.

Sin mas que decir me despido ya que tengo que ir al gimnasio mañana.

¡Nos vemos!

PD: Anuncio oficial "Un cierto adolescente desafortunado se reúne con un cierto rubio jinchuriki"

PD2: ¡Vivan las Posdatas!


	7. Chapter 7

Eh regresado de nuevo y con actualizacioneeeesssss!

Y no solo eso también vine a proponerles que fic quieren que escriba durante todo el mes de abril ya que solo tengo clases de lunes a miércoles y no hay nada que se interponga en mi camino para escribir los capítulos.

Eso y porque aun no arreglan mi PS3 T-T. Como extraño esos días donde mataba a los malditos monstruos de dark souls :´v.

Pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo de TAMNI unos días antes de que sea abril.

Tambien estoy empezando a escribir una historia original mia de mi mismo que subiré a wattpad algún dia ya que la voy escribiendo a paso lento.

Eso es todo lo que quería contarles asi que responderé comentarios

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Jajaja no perdió ninguna ya que despues nos mataba al pobre accel. Lo se esa frase la escribi sin pensar y decidi dejarla ahí. La verdad pensaba poner esa frase también pero olvide hacerlo ya que estaba jugando con mi ps3 cuando aun estaba bien T-T. El harem se reunira por completo y no quedara nada de el 7u7. No enserio pobre no quedara nada de el. Siempre lo diré NO MILFS NO LIFE. Con respecto a misuzu puede que haga eso o puedo que no ya vere mentras siga escribiendo.

 **Byakushiki-Setsura:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea de accel contra touma :D y si lo se esa frase no estaba planeada pero la deje ahí y parece que le gusto a la mayoría. Quizas deba de cambiar las frases de kamijou para que diga cosas asi en vez de evangelizar a la gente xD. Y disculpa iba a montarlo en enero pero surgieron inconvenientes como jugar dark souls 2 y jugar dark souls 2 pero ya estoy libre de ese juego (Solo porque mi ps3 se daño porque si no no estuviera aquí escribiendo esto) Y a mi nuevo horario también.

 **Rafael da Silva:** Amigo disculpa pero yo había dicho en mi fanfic de To aru con kono suba que no iba a actualizar hasta abril la razón fue por dark souls 2 y otra mas importante que es los DLC de dark souls 2 :v okno la verdad verdad es que a pesar de que me envicie en ese juego, todavía tenia muchos trabajos que hacer sin mencionar que debía madrugar a veces para comprar productos que difícilmente se consiguen aquí en Venezuela espero y entiendan eso. Y no te preocupes aquí esta el capitulo no es necesario volver el otro año. ¡Vuelve ya!

 **Jose Luis:** Jajaa oye parece que te gusto mucho la idea del Touman en otros universos aunque lo habia dicho bromeando quizás lo haga si mas gente apoya la idea.

Y eso fue todo amigos vamos con el capitulo!

TAMNI no me pertenece si no a Kamachi-sensei y blablablá

¡Saquen Index 3 coño! By: Un fan venezolano desesperado :D

 **CAPITULO 6**

 _Se ven 3 niños en un parque conversando animadamente entre ellos._

 _De esos 3 niños solo 2 eran del sexo masculino._

 _Un niño tenía el pelo negro de punta, ojos azules, vestía un short marrón claro y una franela de color blanco con mangas azules._

 _El otro niño tenía el pelo de color blanco, ojos rojos como la sangre, vestía un short negro y una franela de color blanco._

 _La niña era parecida al niño de pelo blanco solo que esta llevaba un clip con forma de flor en el cabello de color azul y vestía una falda azul oscuro con una blusa blanca._

 _Los 3 se encontraban jugando ahora al "Héroe" y al "Rey demonio"._

 _El niño albino era el Héroe, el niño pelinegro era el Rey demonio y la niña era la prisionera del Maou y hermana del héroe_

" _Buahahaha llegas a tiempo para que veas como conquisto el mundo y me deshago de tu hermana" dijo el niño de ojos azules intentando imitar la voz de un villano que había visto en TV._

" _¡No te dejare Maou! ¡Salvare a mi hermana y te derrotare!" exclamo el oji rojo lanzándose contra su enemigo e intento golpearlo en la cara, pero este lo detuvo con su mano derecha y lo golpeo con su mano izquierda._

" _Ese fue un muy buen movimiento para un héroe" el niño que hacía de Rey Demonio sonrió con superioridad mirando al niño albino que estaba en el suelo fingiendo estar herido._

" _¡No te dejare cumplir tu objetivo!" grito el héroe corriendo una vez más contra su enemigo e intentando golpearlo con su puño izquierdo._

" _¡No importa cuanto lo intentes no funcionara!" el maou detuvo su golpe pero no se esperó el rodillazo en el estómago por parte del albino._

" _¡Aun no acabo!" exclamo el héroe llevando su puño derecho hacía atrás "¡No dejare que lastimes a mis seres queridos por tu estúpida ambición!"_

 _Sin soltarse del agarre del pelinegro el albino dirigió su puño a la cara de su enemigo y lo golpeo tumbándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente._

" _¡Onii-chan lo lograste!" exclamo con alegría la única niña del grupo mientras abrazaba al niño de ojos rojos "Eres el mejor héroe del mundo" sonrio la niña aun abrazada al peli blanco_

" _¿Enserio?" preguntó el niño avergonzado rascándose la mejilla_

" _Yu-chan tiene razón Accelerator" dijo el pelinegro levantándose del piso y se acercó a ellos._

" _¡Tou-kun no llames asi a onii-chan!" regaño la niña al otro niño que solo siguió sonriendo_

" _Jejeje perdón solo que ese nombre le queda muy bien a tu hermano. ¿Verdad? Futuro #1" dijo el pelinegro mirando al otro niño._

" _¡Por supuesto! Aunque solo ustedes podrán llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, y aun no te eh derrotado Touma así que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro ten por seguro que te derrotare" el niño llamado Accelerator apunto con su puño a su amigo llamado Touma "Y cuando te derrote… ¡Seré de verdad el más fuerte del mundo!" exclamo con una sonrisa y los otros 2 sonrieron también._

" _Entonces esperare ese día con ansias" Touma choco su puño con el de Accelerator_

" _No se olviden de mi" la niña también se unió a ellos chocando su pequeño puño con el de los 2._

" _Nunca lo haría yuriko"_

" _Ni yo Yu-chan"_

 _Dijeron los 2 niños y los 3 sonrieron una vez más._

"¿Huh?" Kamijou Touma despertó en un cuarto oscuro.

Intento levantarse pero no pudo.

"Todavía tengo el cuerpo adormecido" Dijo suspirando con cansancio.

Hace unas horas Misaka Imouto había hablado con él.

Aunque no recordaba toda la conversación que tuvieron sabía que ella había venido a agradecerle por salvarlas.

"Tou…ma…" Kamijou escucho su nombre y miro a su izquierda donde encontró dormida a la chica rubia que lo ayudo a levantarse cuando estaba peleando contra Accelerator.

" _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién es ella?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo intentando recordarla.

"Touma…"

Una vez más la chica pronuncio su nombre mientras se abrazaba a su brazo izquierdo.

Ante tal acción el adolescente de pelo negro sonrió con amargura.

"Lo siento pero no sé quién eres" Susurro el chico con tristeza sin aparta su vista de la chica "Mis recuerdos fueron destruidos... Al menos la mayoría de ellos"

Aunque Touma sabía que ella no lo escuchaba, seguía hablándole.

Algo en él le decía que esa chica fue importante para él.

También podría ser porque ella lo conocía de hace un tiempo e inconscientemente se quería aferrar a su pasado de alguna manera.

Para el chico habían tantas preguntas que solo su yo antes de perder la memoria podría responderlas. Ya que de los pocos recuerdos que tenía, muchos no tenían sentido, Sus recuerdos eran como un rompe cabezas de 100 piezas y de esas 100 piezas habían solo 25, y de esas 25 solo 8 se podían conectar.

"No te preocupes"

Una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Ya sabía eso. Solo que conmigo es diferente…"

Kamijou fue sorprendido con la guardia baja.

No esperaba que la chica le respondiera.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Diferente en qué sentido?" A pesar de estar sorprendido pudo formular esa pregunta.

"Me llamo Shokuhou Misaki y soy una de las tantas personas que has salvado" Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba la mano izquierda de Kamijou hacia su pecho.

"¿Mi-Misaki…?" Ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar y mucho _"¡E-ella es-!"_

Sí. Sin duda alguna era la chica que Touma había estado buscando últimamente.

¿Pero, Qué hacía en el hospital a esas horas?

"Lo más probable es que me olvides mañana así que tengo el valor suficiente para hacer esto" Con determinación plasmadas en sus palabras poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del chico.

Kamijou se quedó en silencio observando la acción de la chica. Unos ojos con forma de estrella se encontraron con unos profundos ojos azules. Ninguno de los 2 parpadeó, ninguno desvió su mirada del otro. Cada vez la distancia entre ellos fue disminuyendo hasta el punto de que sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse.

Y cuando estaban a punto de unirse.

"No voy a olvidarte Misaki" Fueron las palabras que salieron de Touma haciendo que la chica se detuviera "Aunque mi mente no te recuerde. Mi corazón lo hace" Kamijou pego su frente a la de la chica "Y si sigues creyendo que no te recordare" Unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de la chica "Solo espera y veras como destruyo esa ilusión tuya"

Kamijou estaba decidido a hacerlo no podía permitir que pase un día más sin poder hablar con esa chica. Esa chica que había sufrido por su culpa.

Esa era la forma en la que él veía la situación.

"Está bien… Y cuando eso pase tendremos una charla importante, una hermosa, amable e importante charla ¿De acuerdo?" Aunque ella dudaba un poco acerca de eso, una vez más decidió poner sus esperanzas en ese chico.

"Si" Touma asintió con una sonrisa y cerro sus ojos para volver a dormir.

"Adiós…" Shokuhou Misaki salió del cuarto limpiándose las lágrimas que no paraban de salir "Mi príncipe"

Y con esas últimas palabras Kamijou Touma volvió a quedarse solo en su habitación.

 **Al día siguiente**

"¿Pasa algo Kami-yan?" Preguntó Aogami Pierce a su amigo de pelo negro.

"Si Kami-yan estuviste con la mirada perdida durante toda la clases" Tsuchimikado Motoharu se les unió en la que sería una de las tantas discusiones de la fuerza delta.

"Mmm… como decirlo… Parece que deje escapar una gran oportunidad por abrir mi boca" Kamijou Touma estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

"¿Dejaste escapar una gran oportunidad? Kami-yan no me digas que tu…" El chico rubio puso una expresión grave.

"¿Qué pasa tsuchimika-…"

"¡Fallaste al intentar reclutar a una chica para tu harem!"

Ante el grito de Tsuchimikado, Touma dejó caer su cabeza cómicamente contra su escritorio.

"¡No es eso y ya te dije que no tengo un harem!" Exclamó Kamijou al ver como todos ponían sus miradas en él.

"Pero tiene que ver con una chica ¿verdad?" Sorprendentemente Aogami parecía tranquilo.

"….." Touma no respondió y desvió la mirada nervioso.

"Espera… ¿Es enserio? ¡Oigan todos parece que Kami-yan tiene novia!" Aogami gritó y todo el salón se reunió alrededor de ellos.

"¿Es eso cierto Kamijou?"

"¿Kamijou-kun tiene novia…?"

"¡Ya era hora!"

"Pobre chica que tendrá que aguantarlo…"

"Esperen si Kamijou tiene novia…"

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Que…"

"¡AHORA ES CUANDO DEBEMOS ATACAR!"

"¡SÍ! ¡AHORA QUE LA ENFERMEDAD KAMIYAN ACABARA PODREMOS TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD!"

"¡NO TENGO NOVIA!"

"¡NADA DE ESO KAMIJOU AHORA QUE LA TIENES TU HAREM SE DISOLVERA!"

"¡EXACTO! ¡JODETE KAMIJOU!"

"¡¿QUIEN HA VISTO MI LAPICERO?!"

"¡¿POR QUE GRITAS?!"

"¡TODOS LO HACEN Y TAMBIEN QUISE HACERLO!"

"¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!"

"¡PERO SI TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS HACIENDO!"

"¿Enserio- Digo ¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO!"

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA ALGO A TSUCHIMIKADO QUE NO PARA DE GOLPEAR A KAERU!"

"¡TSUCHIMIKADO!"

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¡ALGO!"

"¡YA VALISTES VERGA!"

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!"

"¡MIERDA ES FUKIYOSE!"

"¡TODO ES CULPA DE KAMIJOU!"

"¡EXACTO EL EMPEZO TODO ESTO!"

"¡TSUKISHIMA MALDITO SE DONDE VIVES!"

"¡DEJAME TOCAR ESOS MELONES!"

"¡TSUCHIMIKADO DEJA DE GOLPEAR A YAGAMI!"

"¡AOGAMI MALDITO DEVUELVEME MI LAPICERO!"

"¡KAMIJOU NO INTENTES LIGARTE A AYASE APROVECHANDO LA SITUACION!"

"¡AYASE PERRA KAMIJOU-KUN ES MIO!"

"¡ALGUN DIA INCENDIARE ESTA ESCUELA!"

"¡¿QUIEN ES MAS GAY EL QUE RECIBE O EL QUE DA?!"

"¡OBVIAMENTE EL QUE DA!"

"¡ERROR EL MAS GAY ES EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡EL QUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡EL QUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡ELQUE DA!"

"¡EL QUE RECIBE!"

"¡EL MAS GAY ES EL QUE DA YA QUE LE GUSTA DARLE DURO A LOS HOMBRES!"

"¡MENTIRA! ¡EL MAS GAY ES EL QUE RECIBE YA QUE DEJA METERSE EL YA TU SABES QUE Y DISFRUTA TENERLO DENTRO!"

"¡NISHIMURA TIENE RAZON, ADEMAS HAY MAS PROBABILIDAD DE QUE EL QUE LO ESTA METIENDO PUEDA SER BISEXUAL MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO NO TIENE TANTAS!"

"¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡ESO ES IRRELEVANTE! ¡LOS DOS PODRIAN SER BISEXUALES!"

"¡¿ALGUIEN PODRIA EXPLICARME COMO TERMINAMOS DISCUTIENDO ACERCA DE ESO?!"

"¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!"

"¡FUKIYOSE SIGUE AQUÍ CORRAN!"

"¡UTILICEN A KAMIJOU!"

"¡¿Y PORQU…-"

"¡DIJE QUE SE CALLEN!"

"…..…."

"Un grito más y le pasa lo mismo que a ese idiota de allá" dijo Fukiyose Seiri señalando a un desafortunado chico en el suelo con una ¿Manzana en la boca?

"Bueno calmémonos todos ¿Sí?" Todos los alumnos vieron como una pequeña niña de pelo rosado se paró al lado de Fukiyose "N-no soy *snif* una *snif* niña"

¿Eh? Repentinamente la niña empezó a llorar.

"¡MALDITO SEAS AUTOR NO TE METAS CON KOMOE-SENSEI!"

"¡VAMOS A LINCHARLO!"

"¡VOY A LLAMAR A ACCELERATOR!"

"¡ASI SE HACE KAMIJOU AMENAZALO!"

"¡HAY QUE HACER PAGAR A ESE HIJO DE ALMOHADA!"

"¡IGNORE A ESE PERDEDOR KOMOE-SENSEI!"

"¡ES VERDAD NO LE HAGA CASO SENSEI!"

"¡USTED ES LA MEJOR KOMOE-SENSEI!"

"¡KOMOE-SENSEI!"

"¡LA QUEREMOS SENSEI!"

"Chi-chicos ¿De verdad piensan eso?"

"¡POR SUPUESTO!"

"Pues entonces prométanme que prestaran atención a las siguientes clases y cumplirán con todos sus deberes ¿Sí?"

"¡HAIIII SENSEI!"

Y este fue uno de los tantos días normales que Kamijou Touma vivía en su escuela.

Un día en donde hasta el escritor de este fanfic era insultado...

 **Después de clases**

" _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No habrá algo en mi teléfono de mi yo pasado?"_

Kamijou Touma se encontraba caminando hacía un cierto dormitorio de Ojou-samas.

No es que fuera a espiar, Tampoco se encontraba en una situación grave o algo por el estilo.

Iba allí porque debía encontrarse con cierta rubia nivel 5.

" _Sería mejor si no me obsesionara con el pasado"_ Pensó Kamijou metiendo su mano al bolsillo _"Pero si no lo hago la intriga no me dejara dormir"_ Saco su teléfono y lo abrió.

Al abrirlo fue directo a imágenes y comenzó a ver una por una.

Sin duda había muchas fotos en las que él aparecía y no recordaba habérselas tomado.

" _¿Eh? ¡¿Qué clase de persona era el Kamijou-san de antes?!"_ No pudo evitar clamar Mentalmente al ver una imagen donde aparecían unas mujeres a medio vestir.

"Cálmate Kamijou de seguro es una broma de tus amigos" Con calma cambio la foto y su rostro se contrajo.

En la foto aparecía un adolescente de pelo negro puntiagudo rodeado de las mismas mujeres que había visto hace unos segundos en la anterior fotografía.

Touma tuvo miedo de seguir viendo las demás fotos.

" _Decidí ver todas las fotos así que ahora no puedo retractarme"_ Pensó con determinación el chico pasando fotos tras foto y mientras lo hacía se preguntó una vez más

¿Qué clase de persona era el anterior Kamijou?

Esa pregunta seguía rondando por su cabeza al terminar de ver las demás fotos que contenía la memoria de su teléfono.

La mayoría eran de él rodeado de chicas a medio vestir o en traje de baño, no es como si se quejara, todo adolescente de 16 años quisiera estar rodeado de mujeres con poca ropa o sin ella pero…

¡¿Por qué el 85% de todas sus fotos solo estaban él y chicas a medio vestir?!

Solo el 10% eran de él y con la mayoría de sus compañeros/as de clase en un parque, un karaoke o haciendo un trabajo, el otro 5% al parecer era de su papá, mamá y una niña que no reconoció.

Después de terminar de verlas, salió de ahí y se metió en mensajes.

Extrañamente no borro ninguna imagen a pesar de haberse quejado de la mayoría de ellas…

Kamijou accedió a mensajes recibidos y leyó cada mensaje que le habían mandado. Ninguno de ellos era la gran cosa solo promociones y cosas así.

Eso lo extraño y por curiosidad entro en contactos, cuando vio su lista de contactos, su expresión cambio y cerró su teléfono.

" _El Kamijou-san de antes sí que debió ser popular jajaja…"_ Rio con desgano e ironía.

¿Cómo es que alguien que conocía a tantas personas solo tuviera 7 contactos?

Por alguna razón eso lo deprimió.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¿Eh?" Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta los dormitorios de Tokiwadai "Esto… ¿Se encuentra Mi-Shokuhou-san?" Rápidamente echo a un lado sus pensamientos y pregunto corrigiendo la forma en la que se dirigía a Misaki ya que no quería causar algún malentendido que moleste a la 5ta Nivel 5

"Sí se encuentra ¿Pero qué quiere un delincuente como tú con ella?" La chica de pelo castaño lo miro con desprecio al darse cuenta como el chico iba a nombrar a la reina de Tokiwadai.

"Solo quiero hablar con ella" La expresión de Kamijou se volvió seria. Sabía que es lo que pasaría si comenzaba a insistir en querer hablar con Misaki y la mirada de la chica se lo decía "¿Podrías decirle que Kamijou Touma está aquí?" Preguntó en tono formal mirando a la chica.

"¿Kamijou Touma? ¡Tú eres…!" La expresión de la chica cambio al escuchar el nombre del chico.

"¡EL NOVIO DE LA REINA!"

De la nada un grupo de chicas apareció rodeándolo por completo, Kamijou fue bombardeado por pregunta tras pregunta mientras era asfixiado por ciertas anatomías que la mayoría de las chicas tenían desarrolladas.

" _¿Desde cuándo las chicas de secundaria son tan desarrolladas?"_ Se preguntó el chico siendo enterrado entre la multitud de chicas pensando que no saldría vivo de ahí.

"¿Mi novio?" Una voz familiar se escuchó detrás del grupo de chicas.

La multitud de chicas se detuvieron al escuchar la voz y se alejaron del pobre chico que ahora estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas tratando de recuperar el aire.

Todas las chicas miraron a la recién llegada y abrieron paso cómo si se tratara de la realeza.

La chica era conocida como la reina de Tokiwadai. Shokuhou Misaki.

"Ara Touma-kun no pensé que vendrías tan pronto" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa al ver al chico frente a ella.

"¿Te lo dije no? Qué vendría a verte apenas salga del hospital" Dijo Touma levantándose mientras se sacudía el uniforme "Después de todo aun no eh destruido tu ilusión ¿O me equivoco?"

La expresión de la chica se suavizo y dijo:

"Tonto. Mis ilusiones fueron destruidas en el momento que llegaste a este lugar"

Fue un pequeño intercambio de palabras lo que tuvieron pero estaban satisfechos con eso ya que comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai. Ese día los 2 conversaron de muchas cosas, cosas que fueron agradables para los dos, cosas que se hubieran negado a hablar con otra persona.

El chico de preparatoria sintió una agradable sensación al estar con ella. Era una sensación que no recordaba haber tenido antes.

Aunque solo tenía parte de sus recuerdos….

Ese día también fue el inicio de la popularidad de cierto adolescente desafortunado en la secundaria Tokiwadai. Secundaria en la cual dicho adolescente se involucraría para poder salvar el año….

Pero esa es una historia para más adelante. (¿Spoiler?)

 **2 Días después**

"Esto tiene que ser una broma…." Dijo un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo mirando a la persona frente a él.

"Esta ciudad es más pequeña de lo que uno cree que es ¿verdad? héroe" Un chico albino de ojos rojos miro con una peligrosa sonrisa al adolescente frente a él.

Kamijou Touma tragó saliva al ver al #1 de Ciudad Academia.

¿Qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar?

Kamijou pensó que iba volverlo a ver algún día pero no pensó que iba ser tan rápido.

"¿Con que vives aquí? Sería una lástima que alguien destruyera este lugar como hace tiempo" La sonrisa de Accelerator creció más al ver como Kamijou entraba en pánico y apretaba sus puños listo para enfrentarse a él una vez más.

"¿Vienes a vengarte? ¿Enserio caerías tan bajo para ser uno de esos típicos villanos cliché?" Pregunto Touma sin apartar la vista de su posible oponente.

"Tch. Deja de decir estupideces y vayamos a tu habitación. Hay algo urgente de lo que tenemos que hablar"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Acaso tienes mierda en los oídos?" Pregunto Accelerator tratando de ser paciente y evitar enserio destruir el lugar donde se encontraban "Este asunto es muy importante y los altos mandos querían evitar que alguno de los 2 nos enteremos"

"¿De qué hablas Accelerator? Ahora mismo tengo que empacar mis cosas para salir de la ciudad por razones que desconozco" Todo atisbo de nerviosismo desapareció del chico a la vez que le hacía frente al esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia.

"¡No me hagas destruir este puto lugar que ya bastante tengo con los malditos vejestorios esos!" El lugar donde Accelerator se encontraba parado se agrieto.

"Está bien pero por favor no destruyas mi habitación… te lo ruego" Respondió Touma suspirando a la vez que se dirigía a las escaleras.

"Lo que sea" Fueron las simples palabras que salieron de Accelerator.

Los 2 empezaron a subir las escaleras en un incómodo silencio que ponía nervioso a Kamijou ya que no sabía que es lo que quería el chico que hace unos cuantos días casi lo asesinaba. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Index miro enojada a Touma reclamándole que no le había dejado comida suficiente haciendo que el chico la mirara con cara de póker para después dirigirse con rapidez a su nevera abriendo la puerta inferior de esta y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su almuerzo había desaparecido.

"Index ¿Qué paso con mi almuerzo?" Pregunto el chico mirando a la monja que solo le dio la espalda y empezó a silbar mientras se alejaba de él.

"Sabes Touma ya no tengo hambre así que no te preocupes me esperare hasta la cena. Soy una monja y el gula es un pecado. Se conformarme con lo que me dan" Respondió la chica mientras cargaba a un gatito calicó y salía por la puerta ignorando al chico albino que observaba todo con diversión.

"¡Index regresa que no has respondido!" Exclamo Touma viendo como probablemente Index iba a ocultarse a la habitación de su amigo Tsuchimikado.

"Así que ahora eres niñera de monjas eh" Dijo burlonamente el #1

"Espero que te pase lo mismo un día de estos" Respondió ante la burla del albino y los 2 intercambiaron miradas para luego ir a sentarse en su cama "¿Entonces que es de lo que querías hablar?" Pregunto con seriedad aunque por dentro aún estaba confundido por la repentina aparición del albino y su ansiedad por querer hablar con él si hace tan solo unos días se habían enfrentado como el protagonista y antagonista de un manga shonen.

"Te lo diré sin rodeos. Esos malditos nos engañaron. Ella sigue viva" Dijo Accelerator sorprendiendo a Touma.

Kamijou quería preguntar de qué estaba hablando y a quien se refería, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que conocía la respuesta.

Una imagen de 3 niños jugando en un parque corriendo y riendo. Touma reconoció quienes eran esos niños.

Eran él, Accelerator y…-

"Yuriko" Pronuncio el nombre de la niña con melancolía.

"Sí. Mi hermana sigue viva y un maldito Kihara tiene control sobre ella"

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y eso es todo mis queridos lectores. Creo que me faltaron muchas cosas que agregar en este capitulo pero lo compensare con el próximo.

¡El arco de Yuriko comienza!

La verdad no pensaba hacer que apareciera este personaje pero ayer en clases de latin el gran yo le dijo a mi mismo "Pon a yuriko coño" y aquí esta el capitulo :D.

Con respecto a lo que habia dicho antes de empezar el capitulo. Les dejare la lista para que voten que fanfic quieren que escriba durante el mes abril.

To aru majutsu no index a different story

High school DxD Naruto

To aru subarashii no sekai ni shukufuku wo!

To aru Love no Fukouda

Este ultimo veran publicado su prologo mañana o pasado ya lo voy a empezar a ecribir

Eso es todo nos vemos!

PD: Cuando me arreglen el ps3 les avisare para ver si nos agregamos y jugamos unas partidas del col os duti Jacob 2 o algún otro juego :v

PD2: Nunca dejare de poner posdatas hasta que el dia que muera

PD3: ¡Heavens Feels in 2017!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hey que más! Aquí Kurosaki Light reportándose después de un tiempo.

El capítulo de hoy será corto pero no por eso quiere decir que será menos entretenido….

O al menos eso espero.

Pero bueno vayamos con los comentarios.

 **Ryuhayabusa298:** Bueno con respecto a lo de la votación pues ya no va porque no hubo tanta participación como espera (Culpa mia por no actualizar seguido). Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque pudo haber sido mejor pero lo deje como estaba ya que si no no habría actualizado nunca. Y Yuriko pues lo único que te digo es que fue gracias a una imagen que decidi ponerla (Fans de Yuriko denle gracias a ese fanart) Y creeme que vendrán cosas parecidas e incluso mejores a esas gracias a cierto suceso que viví hace 4 años.

 **Onilink500:** Bueno menos mal y no me apareció la luz amarilla si no me podría ir despidiendo de mi ps3 ya que la situación aquí esta demasiada jodida. Jajaja Misaki está mas que feliz de haberse podido ver de nuevo con el touman y si tienes razón ni con control mental se les quita xD. Oh pues esa parte de la clase de Touma no la tenia planeada solo que recordé una conversación que tuve con unos amigos un día que estábamos muy pero que muy aburridos. Ya adivinaras cual fue la conversación :v. Bueno al principio tampoco me agrado pero en un cierto grupo de TAMNI compartieron unas que otras imágenes y le tome cariño a Yuriko. Lamento decepcionarte si esperabas eso pero desgraciadamente no estarán mas chicas a parte de index y cierta mini clon.

 **Jose Luis:** Aquí un nuevo capitulo de TAMNIADS disfrutalo.

 **DiegoLZ:** ¿Kurosaki Light actualizo? Esto debe ser obra del diablo :v. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo disfrutalo.

 **Rafael Da Silva:** Jejeje estamos igual amigo yo también empece a leerme la NT15 en ingles pero decidi esperar a la versión en español de Kikus (Solo lei parte del capitulo 1) y que bueno que regresaste a ver el nuevo capitulo. Mmm… leí el spoiler que dieron sobre que Salome le decía a Accel que su verdadero nombre era muy lindo y eso hace que el bengender de este pueda realmente existir y salga mas adelante… Nah no lo creo. No ocultare algo que es obvio asi que si sera Amata, aunque creo que habia puesto la descripción de este en el capitulo 2 o por ahí. Si Touma solo tiene agregados a sus amigos mas cercanos y de esos 7 contactos ya nombre 2 en el capitulo 5. Espero tener listo lo demás del capitulo para la otra semana pero ya veremos. No sabia que iba a salir a finales del 2017 T-T solo me dijeron que saldría pero no que fecha. Por cierto me acabas de acordar que debo ver Kizumonogatari se me habia olvidado por completo :´v. Lo mas probable es que saquen el final normal y despues saquen el otro final en los blu ray como hicieron con UBW o saquen un anime de HF (Cosa que veo difícil ya que tendrían que animar al menos 50 capitulos o mas) pero bueno todo depende de Ufotable.

Bueno sin mas vayamos con el capitulo!

To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece si no a Kamachi-sensei

 **CAPITULO 7**

Hoy era 28 de agosto y el cielo estaba despejado.

Kamijou Touma se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en una habitación japonesa tradicional del tamaño de seis tatamis. Tatamis gastados de hecho. En el techo había un fluorescente cubierto con una vieja cubierta para lámparas. Una puerta de madera corrediza con capas de suciedad en ella. Un ventilador eléctrico amarillo descolorido ventilaba el lugar en vez de un aire acondicionado.

El estudiante normal de preparatoria empezó a moverse de un lado al otro como si algo lo molestara. La expresión que tenía en su rostro indicaba que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, o tal vez era uno de los pocos sucesos que recordaba de su vida.

"¡ONII-CHAN!" La voz de una niña despertó al chico de Ciudad Academia quien se levantó con una expresión cansada.

"Tch. Dile a esa mocosa que se calle"

Kamijou escucho la voz molesta de un adolescente albino que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación recostado sobre una hamaca con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza.

"No te recuerdo tan amargado" Dijo Touma ignorando la mirada molesta de Accelerator mientras se estiraba "¿Hmm?" Miro confundido a su alrededor "Ah, cierto, estamos fuera de Ciudad Academia"

"¿Desde cuándo señalas lo obvio?" Pregunto el oji rojo levantándose de la hamaca.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en una habitación en el segundo piso de un hotel de playa llamado Wadatsumi ubicado en una cierta costa dentro de la prefectura de Kanagawa. Los dos chicos no estaban solos en ese lugar, los padres de Kamijou se encontraban en otra habitación igual que Index y unas ciertas chicas.

"Accelerator ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el permiso para salir de Ciudad Academia?" Pregunto Kamijou mirando a su compañero de cuarto.

Normalmente en Ciudad Academia para salir se necesitan 3 permisos firmados y una muestra de su sangre para autentificar su identidad utilizando una micro máquina y una garante para obtener el permiso completo.

Esto funciona como contramedida contra el secuestro de estudiantes por un posible agente o espía.

"¿Quién dijo que lo pedí?" Dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa marca Accelerator.

"Debí suponerlo…. Pero enserio, ahora tengo a todos los grupos de Ciudad Academia detrás mío"

"Nadie te mando a jugar al héroe"

La semana pasada Kamijou Touma derroto al esper nivel 5 más poderoso de Ciudad Academia.

El rumor se extendió por toda la Ciudad como las colas que hacen en un cierto país para comprar unos pocos productos….

Puto M****O

Pero bueno regresemos con la historia.

Después de derrotar a Accelerator cualquiera pensaría que la posición del chico mejoraría, pero en realidad, fue todo lo contrario.

" _¡Ya veo! ¡Si derrotamos a ese nivel 0, podremos obtener el título del Esper más fuerte!"_ Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los Espers de Ciudad Academia.

Pero eso no fue todo. Gunha Sogiita, El #7 de los nivel 5, se presentó en su escuela después para retarlo a una pelea sorprendiendo a todos.

O pero aun no acaba ahí, después de eso y que mintiera sobre que él no había sido el que derroto al #1, Mugin Shizuri apareció y se lo intento llevar a la fuerza para hacerle unas preguntas, pero fue detenida por una compañera de clases de Kamijou.

Fukiyose Seiri.

La chica le plantó cara a la #4 de los nivel 5 sin temor alguno. Las dos chicas empezaron a discutir mientras los demás estaban que se cagaban del miedo y miraban con celos al chico que estaba en medio de la discusión.

Parar su suerte, o su mala suerte, aparecieron dos estudiantes de Tokidawai quienes venían discutiendo en el camino sobre un chico de cabellos puntiagudos que estaba siendo asfixiado y no de una manera agradable.

Una de las dos chicas se acercó a Mugino y Fukiyose y les arrebato a Touma a la vez que colocaba su cabeza en sus desarrollados atributos. Esa acción molesto a más de una y la primera en actuar fue la otra estudiante de Tokiwadai quien lanzo un rayo a la rubia pero fue negado por la mano derecha del chico. Segundos después se inició una fuerte discusión entre 3 nivel 5 y una chica con una gran frente.

Gunha Sogiita al ver eso se fue del lugar ya que no quería involucrarse en una pelea de mujeres. El chico a veces era inteligente.

Por su parte Kamijou intento detenerlas pero se acobardo al ver como Misaka y Mugino lo atacaron con sus respectivas habilidades.

El chico solo lo esquivo lanzándose a un lado pero en el proceso tiro a alguien al piso y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose resonó en el oído de todos.

" _Solo faltaban el #2 y el #6 y hubieran estado todos los nivel 5 en un solo lugar"_ Pensó Kamijou recordando lo que sucedió después.

Unos minutos después salió de su habitación junto con Accelerator quien vino por invitación de los padres de Touma y la insistencia de una niña de cabello castaño con el nombre de Last Order. La niña había sido salvada por Accelerator y Touma hace tan solo unos días.

Quien encontró a la niña fue el albino de ojos rojos que había ido a comprar café para poder seguir su conversión con el adolescente de cabello puntiagudo sobre el tema de Yuriko.

Al principio el chico decidió ignorarla, pero la niña insistió en querer hablar con él y no tuvo más remedio que escucharla llevando así que los dos espers la salvaran de manos de Amai Ao.

O eso fue al menos la manera que lo vio Kamijou ya que solo llego a último momento para salvar al albino de un disparo en la cabeza.

"Onii-chan pensé que te dormirías de nuevo"

Los dos chicos miraron un rostro conocido y las cosas que cargaban cayeron al suelo.

La chica que estaba llamando onii-chan a Touma no era nadie más que Misaka Mikoto.

"Oye esa no es la manera de ver a tu hermanita después de un tiempo"

La niña, que llevaba puesta una camiseta roja, hizo un gesto de una manera que no se ajustaba a la MIsaka que él conocía y por su tamaño no podría ser Last Order, sin mencionar que no estaba hablando de la manera que tanto la caracterizaba….

"¿Qu…-?"

"Yo me largo de este puto lugar" Dijo Accelerator recogiendo sus cosas y dejaba solo a Kamijou con la Misaka.

"¿T-también fuiste forzada a salir de Ciudad Academia después del incidente de las sisters? Digo comprendo que Accelerator haya venido ya que el autor quiere que el arco de Yuriko empiece no más lleguemos a Ciudad Academia ¿Pero tu aquí?"

"¿Hmmm? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es así de raro que quiera estar con mi onii-chan?"

"¿Podrías parar con ese acto tan molesto? ¡No me importa que métodos uses para compensar lo que hiciste en la NT15, pero al menos hazlo en la novela original y no en este fanfic!"

"No entiendo de que estás hablando"

El cerebro de Kamijou se detuvo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a trabajar a gran velocidad llegando así a varias hipótesis.

Miki, el editor de las novelas, se contactó con el autor de este fanfic para que pusiera a Misaka como un personaje de hermana menor y así aumentar los fans de ella.

El autor decidió darle más protagonismo a Misaka ya que las veces que había aparecido fueron cortas.

En realidad esa niña era Naruto con un henge y le estaba gastando una broma.

De alguna manera logro levantar una bandera con algunas de las Misaka Imouto y esta decidió tomar su papel enserio de una hermana menor….

" _La 1 es imposible, Miki-san no haría eso… ¿O sí? La 2 es muy poco probable ya que se viene un arco de ella y Misaki más adelante. La 3 es la más probable conociendo al maldito autor este y la 4 también es imposible no pude haber levantado una bandera así de increíble….-"_

"¿Qué sucede aquí? Pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras corre alrededor del salvador"

La voz de una niña, con una extraña forma de hablar, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Kamijou miro a la dueña de la voz solo para segundos después reprimir las ganas de arrancarse los ojos, En vez de ver a una pequeña Misaka Mikoto vio a Kakine Teitoku en un traje de baño escolar femenino.

"¡Esto debe ser una mala broma!" El adolescente de 16 años exclamo a la vez que una puerta se abría detrás de él.

"¿Qué sucede Touma? ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?"

La voz de su padre, Kamijou Touya, lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Su padre era un hombre de treinta años. Este hombre de mediana edad con una barba algo descuidada, se parecía un poco a Touma.

Kamijou no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al verlo. Los recuerdos que tenía de él eran muy pocos y al ser eso así no sabía cómo comportarse con el hombre delante suyo.

"Y-yo…. ¿Eh?" Cuando se volvió a saludar a su padre quedo desconcertado.

Al lado de su padre se encontraba una chica extranjera de cabello plateado y ojos verdes.

Index quien era solo "Una chica en traje de monjas" se encontraba vestida de una forma muy diferente la cual no le pegaba para nada.

"¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido?" Pregunto Touma confundiendo a sus padres.

"Touma ¿Hay algún problema con el vestido de tu madre?" Fue lo que dijo Touya ante la rara pregunta de su hijo.

El estudiante de Ciudad Academia no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su padre? ¿Cómo es posible que vea a esa chica como a su mamá?

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Esto es broma ¿Verdad?! ¡Si es así por favor no sigan ya que no sé cómo responder a esta!"

"Touma. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con tu madre?"

"¡Todo! ¡Para empezar ni siquiera su aspecto es el de una madre!" Dijo Touma señalando la forma en la que estaba vestida la chica.

"Ara, ara, Touma-san. ¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta mi sentido de la moda?"

"Touma detente estas poniendo triste a tu madre" Dijo Touya preocupado.

"¡No, quiero decir no importa por donde se mire, ella es más joven que yo! ¡Incluso si le mostrara su cedula de identidad a alguien no creerían que es mi madre!"

"Ara, ara, Touma-san ¿Estás diciendo que parezco más joven de lo que soy?"

"¡Es porque lo eres!"

"¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡El único que tiene el derecho de hacer sonrojar a tu madre soy yo!"

"¡Ahh maldición!" Grito golpeando su cabeza contra la pared mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

No entendía porque seguían con esta broma que ni chiste tenía.

Su madre, Kamijou Shiina, sí que tenía una apariencia joven que la hacía parecer una hermana mayor a los ojos de Touma. Una hermosa hermana mayor de veinte años.

A cambio de su padre. Kamijou tenía más recuerdos de la mujer llamada Kamijou Shiina. Todos eran parecidos solo que con algunas diferencias.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué de repente te quedas mirando a tu madre de esa manera? ¿Ya estas experimentando problemas relacionados con la pubertad? O… ¡¿Estás planeando quitármela?! ¡Maldito incestuoso!"

"¡¿De qué hablas viejo?! ¡¿Qué es esa manera de hablarle a tu hijo de 16 años?! ¡Es mi madre de quien estamos hablando!"

"¡A otro gato con ese ratón! ¡Estás planeando la forma de eliminarme!"

"¡Qué le pares, tú, padre idiota que pareces un niño pidiendo que le compren algo que ya tiene!"

Debido al repentino e inesperado comportamiento de Touma, Touya hizo una mueca y le pregunto:

"Por cierto hijo ¿No crees que ya es hora que despiertes a tus amigas?"

"¡Estoy tratando de decirte que una de ellas está al lado tuyo, Además, ¿Dónde está mi madre?!"

"Ara, ara, Touma-san ¿Prefieres tratarme como una amiga y no como una madre?"

"Te voy a golpear con este abanico si dices algo más…"

En ese momento una puerta al lado de Kamijou se abrió.

"Básicamente ¿Qué es todo este escándal….-? ¡Kamijou!"

"¿Eh?" Touma miro a la persona que hablo desde su lado izquierdo "¡¿EEEHHH?!" Fue lo que grito Kamijou antes de salir corriendo con dirección desconocida dejando detrás de él, a parte de su familia, a un adolescente rubio con el cabello desordenado vistiendo un bikini de dos piezas.

"¡SIMPLEMENTE QUE ESTA PASANDO!"

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien a partir de esta parte queda lo que sería el comienzo del arco del ángel fall. Personajes que seguramente nadie esperaba aparecieron en este arco, todos por diferentes razones, pero por la misma persona. Kamijou Touma.

Bien con respecto a la parte donde Accelerator salva a Last Order. Sé que esa parte de la historia es muy importante ya que marca el comienzo de Accelerator como protagonista de TAMNI. Pero bueno, como mencione antes, Accel y Touma Salvan a la pequeña Last Order de Amai Ao, pero la única intervención que tiene Kamijou es cuando Amai está a punto de dispararle a Accelerator, lo demás lo hace Accelerator por si solo como en la novela y antes que digan algo. Sí sé que este arco sucede antes de que Accelerator salve a Last Order.

La cosa es que decidí jugar con el tiempo y adelante algunas cosas que serían reemplazadas por otras como es en este caso. Arco Yuriko por el de Last Order.

Espero que eso no moleste a nadie y entienda que si escribia esa parte de la historia no habría cambio alguno hasta la parte donde Touma lo salva del balazo, pero nada más eso seria todo, lo demás seguiría siendo igual y no quiero un copiar y pegar.

Y bueno es todo lo que quería decir espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

PD: Para los que leen High School DXD Naruto les pido disculpas por no actualizar y que tengan paciencia ya que el capituló que se viene es prácticamente un volumen entero… O al menos eso planeo hacer.

PD2: Creo que va siendo hora de cambiarle el nombre a mi cuenta de fanfiction…


End file.
